


Ночь перед Рождеством

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Stony Christmas Calendar'18-19
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Вселенная: АUПейринг/Герои: кэпостарк, упоминаются пейринги с Наташей, ХЭ и суперфемили в финалеРейтинг: практически дженРазмер: 18 900Дисклеймер: бессовестный плагиат у Николая Васильевича, о чём нисколько не жалеюКомментарии автора: мои поздравления фандому с Рождеством. Пусть у каждого случится чудо.





	Ночь перед Рождеством

Последний день перед рождеством прошел. Зимняя, ясная ночь наступила. Глянули звезды. Месяц величаво поднялся на небо посветить добрым людям и всему миру, чтобы всем было весело встретить святой праздник. Морозило сильнее, чем с утра; но что мороз для добрых американцев, уже украсивших хаты свои и яркими звездами, и омелою, и, по старому обычаю, венками из остролиста? 

Никто еще не показывался под окнами, зато из каждой трубы валил дым: хозяйки, раскрасневшись от печного жара, варили и парили, стараясь каждая устроить наилучшим образом и праздничную индейку, и сладкий пирог, и все, что потребно для рождества. Малые дети сидели, принаряженные, и едва могли дождаться, чтобы подскочить к подаркам, сложенным под тугими лапами пышно украшенных рождественских елей; девушки наряжались что было силы, чтобы посрамить подруг, и никому не показывались заранее. Только месяц, плывший над хатами, заглядывал в окна украдкою, как бы вызывая девушек выбежать скорее на скрыпучий снег и начать веселиться. 

Тут через трубу одной хаты клубами повалил зеленый страшный дым и пошел тучею по небу, и вместе с дымом в небе поднялось что-то темное, страшное и увенчанное долгими рогами.

Если бы в это время проезжал мимо сам Ник Фьюри, знаменитый заседатель Щ.И.Т.а, в черном своем экипаже и в знаменитом своем плаще, то он бы, верно, приметил паранормальное явление, потому что от Ника Фьюри ни одно неземное страховидло не ускользнет. Он знает наперечет, сколько у каждого злодея сообщников, и сколько и каких стрел козак Сокол всадил в мишень не далее чем сегодня с утра, и сколько весит хелликарьер, и что кладет в вареники Наталка Романова. 

Но Ник Фьюри не проезжал, да и какое ему дело до чужих страховищ, когда у него своих вдосталь. А темное рогатое пятно между тем поднялось так высоко, что едва-едва мелькало вверху. Но где ни показывалось оно, там звезды, одна за другою, пропадали на небе. Ежели бы даже сам Селвиг, знаменитый астроном, знавший их наперечет, прибавил к своим немецким стеклам очки размером с колеса с заседательского экипажа, и тогда бы не распознал, что это такое. Спереди совершенно как человек: узенькая, беспрестанно кривившаяся на все, что ни попадалось, мордочка с острыми зелеными глазками имела вид недовольный и надменный, ноги были так тонки и длинны, что, право же, с такими и гопака не спляшешь, но зато сзади тянулся длинный плащ самого лучшего бархату, а загнутые золотые рога черкали по небосводу — словом, дивное зрелище открылось бы тому, кто мог бы разглядеть! Да и разглядеть — только полдела, а вот узнать…

Но если бы спросили у знающих баб, всю жизнь свою пакостивших миру и добрым людям, то по выгнутым рогам, по плащу и особенно по длинному страшному скипетру, блестевшему в свете месяца, тут же узнали бы они покровителя и любимца своего и повалились бы на землю, крича: “Локи! Локи! Неужто дождались мы, несчастные старые ведьмы, всю жизнь изводившие чужие пейринги и портившие славным людям все удовольствие от фандома!”

Но и старые ведьмы сейчас сидели по хатам, вывязывая кто носок, а кто, шипя и роняя петли — кривой и косой свитер, потому как только ведьмы и вяжут под светлый праздник Рождества свитера с оленями, чтобы потом подменить ими настоящие подарки и перепортить не только радости фандомного бытия, но и прелести рождественской ночи.

Потому-то Локи, никем не замеченный, и набрал полные карманы звезд. Зачем нужны они ему были, бог весть, но уж точно что не на доброе дело. Может, и правду говорили, что только лишь одну ночь, ночь перед Рождеством, мог он безвозбранно прийти из ледяной глубокой пропасти, в которой жил, на святую землю, а назавтра же, с первыми колоколами к заутрене, должен был бежать без оглядки, подобравши плащ, в свою берлогу. 

Между тем Локи, не удовлетворившись одними лишь звездами, крался потихоньку к месяцу и уже протянул было руку схватить его, но вдруг отдернул ее назад, как бы обжегшись, пососал пальцы, заболтал ногою и забежал с другой стороны, и снова отскочил и отдернул руку. Однако ж, несмотря на все неудачи, хитрый Локи не оставил своих проказ. Подбежавши, вдруг схватил он обеими руками месяц, кривляясь и дуя, перекидывал его из одной руки в другую, как мужик, доставший голыми руками огонь для своей люльки*; наконец поспешно спрятал в карман и, как будто ни в чем не бывало, побежал далее.

В Нью-Йорке никто не слышал, как Локи украл месяц. Правда, козак Сокол, выходя на четвереньках из шинка, видел, что месяц ни с сего ни с того танцевал на небе, и уверял с божбою в том всех, кто готов был слушать; но прочие граждане качали головами и даже подымали его на смех. 

Но какая же была причина решиться Локи на такое беззаконное дело? А вот какая: он знал, что богатый и знатный козак Старк приглашен в мэрию на рождественский бал, и что будут на том балу: сам мэр с супругою его, и понаехавший из Вашингтона политик, думавший на следующий год баллотироваться в сенат, и несколько важных военных чинов, пузатых и охочих до выпивки, и сам нью-йоркский кардинал со службой, и несколько модных певичек и актрис, кои, утомившись славою, искали себе какая мужа побогаче, а какая — и чего похуже, о чем не к ночи будь сказано. Кроме того, на балу должна была быть знатная техасская варенуха, перегонная на шафране, и много всякого съестного. А между тем единственный сын козака Старка, первый красавец во всем штате, останется дома, а к сыну, уж наверное, придет капитан, силач и детина хоть куда, который Локи был противнее удара Мьелльниром. В досужее от дел время капитан занимался малеванием и слыл лучшим живописцем на всем побережье. Сам еще тогда здравствовавший президент Рузвельт вызывал его нарочно в Вашингтон, выкрасить дощатый забор около Белого дома. Некоторые миски, из которых добрые козаки хлебали борщ, были размалеваны капитаном, а дьяк Филипп, сын козака, прозывавшегося Колом за рост его и худобу, служивший в то время под начальством самого заседателя Фьюри, имел их полный шкаф и дорожил ими, как истинным сокровищем. 

Капитан Стив Роджерс был республиканец и человек богобоязненный и щедрый, да к тому же из почтенной, хоть и бедной, ирландской семьи, так что порой писал даже образа святых: и теперь еще можно найти в соборе его Святого Патрика. Но торжеством его искусства была одна картина, намалеванная на стене того же собора в правом притворе, в которой изобразил он Архангела Михаила в день Страшного суда, с огненным мечом в руке изгонявшего из мира злого духа; пристально вглядевшись в результат капитанских стараний, нетрудно было приметить и семилучевой венец вокруг головы Архистратига*, и длинные рога чорта, загнутые кзади точь-в-точь как у Локи, с которым у намалеванной нечисти имелось несомненное сходство. Задрав полы плаща, метался он во все стороны, предчувствуя свою погибель, а несчастные, попавшие под его злые чары, били и гоняли его кнутами, поленами и всем чем ни попало. Только раз завидевши творение Стива, скрыпнул Локи зубами и поклялся страшною местью отплатить за обиду.

Одна только ночь подходила для его хитроумных и злых планов; но и в эту ночь он выискивал чем-нибудь выместить на капитане свою злобу. И для этого решился украсть месяц, в той надежде, что Старк, любопытствовавший до чудес природы, приметит это, останется дома, чтобы разобраться с аномалией, и так заработается по давней своей привычке, что позабудет и о бале, и о приглашении, и даже о варенухе, до которой был большой охотник — а капитан, издавна имевший привычку не входить к Старкам, когда заняты те делом до того, что от лязгу и грохоту вздымается крыша высокой их хаты, ни за что не отважится сунуться внутрь, несмотря на всю свою силу и храбрость.

— Так ты, Джарвис, еще ни разу не бывал в мэрии? — говорил Говард, выходя из дверей, спутнику своему — сухощавому, высокому, в таком костюме, что ясно делалось: с друзьями своими добрый козак Старк не скуп, сколько бы ни звали его злопыхатели нуворишем и транжирою. — Там теперь будет добрая попойка! — продолжал Старк, ухмыляясь в предвкушении. — Как бы только нам не опоздать.

При сем Старк поправил свою щегольскую шубу — он был любитель пофорсить и не скупился, только чтобы показать всему околотку, штату, а то и стране, как велико его богатство, — взглянул вверх и остановился.

— Что за дьявол! Смотри! смотри, Джарвис!..

— Что? — произнес Джарвис, верно служивший Старку долгие годы и нечасто слыхавший в его голосе удивление, и поднял свою голову также вверх.

— Как что? месяца нет!

— Действительно, трудно и поспорить, — сказал Джарвис; он был сдержан на язык как бы в противоречие к хозяину. — Что же это с ним, хотел бы я знать, случилось?

— Что бы ни случилось, — выговорил Старк с некоторою досадою на неизменное спокойствие слуги своего, — а скажут, будто я в том повинен. Кому ж еще и ставить запрещенные правительственные эксперименты, угрожающие обществу?

— Не думаю, сэр, — отозвался Джарвис без малейшей уверенности в правоте слов своих. Слава Старка бежала вперед него, и на три штата вокруг знали, что ежели и происходит что-либо странное и страшное, а Старк ни при чем, то либо по чистой случайности, либо потому, что не каждый писака со скрыпучим пером решался вывести знатного козака на чистую воду.

— И надобно же было, — продолжал Старк, расправляя усы, предмет его особой гордости, — какому-то дьяволу, чтоб ему не довелось, собаке, поутру рюмки выпить, вмешаться!.. Право, как будто на смех... Нарочно ведь, собираясь, глядел новости: ночь — чудо! Ни войны, ни террористов, ни кризиса на рынках! Не успел выйти за дверь — и вот, ситуация!

Старк долго еще ворчал и бранился, а между тем в то же время раздумывал, на что бы решиться. Ему до смерти хотелось оказаться на балу, где, без всякого сомнения, собрались уже и видные политики, и военные чины, до которых у него был свой интерес, и на многое готовые девицы, жадные до шампанского и икры, а пуще того — до нестарого еще вдовца со значительным состоянием, и все это было заманчиво, правда; но внезапная темнота ночи напомнила ему о том, что, пожалуй, и вправду все решат, будто к пропаже месяца причастен он сам либо сын его. Порою подозрения такого рода оказывались правдивы и даже шли хитроумному Старку на пользу, но сейчас не хотел он лишнего скандала, и всерьез призадумался, не остаться ли дома. Как бы хорошо теперь лежать, поджавши под себя ноги, в кресле, курить спокойно сигару и размышлять сквозь упоительную дремоту о делах и славе собственного рода. Старк бы, без всякого сомнения, решился на последнее, если бы был один, но не хотелось ему показаться перед Джарвисом ленивым или трусливым. Окончивши побранки, обратился он снова к верному спутнику своему:

— Так что же, Джарвис, нет месяца?

— Нет, — ответствовал Джарвис, признавая за собой право сообщить об очевидном.

— Чудно, право! Так что же, как нам быть? ведь примутся говорить, будто это я тому виною, что нет его.

— Если так, пожалуй, стоило бы остаться дома, — произнес Джарвис и уже потянулся к ручке двери, как Старк, славившийся своим упрямством, остановил его, сказавши:

— А и пусть себе болтают что хотят! 

— Сомнительно, чтобы пошло это на пользу имиджу вашему, — начал было Джарвис, но Старка как будто что-то дергало идти наперекор.

— Нет уж, пойдем! нужно идти!

Сказавши это, Старк уже и досадовал на себя, что сказал. Ему было очень неприятно тащиться навстречу попрекам и шепоткам; но его утешало то, что он сам нарочно этого захотел и сделал-таки не так, как ему советовали.

Джарвис, не выразив на лице своем ни малейшего движения досады, как человек, которому решительно все равно, сидеть ли дома или тащиться из дому, обсмотрелся, подогнал к богатым дверям хаты дивную бричку, какой второй и не сыскать было ни во всем околотке, ни даже у заседателя Фьюри, и оба они отправились в дорогу.

Теперь посмотрим, чем занят, оставшись один, сын знатного козака Старка. Тони не минуло еще и семнадцати лет, как во всем почти свете, по всем округам и штатам, от побережья до побережья только и разговоров было, что о нем. Говорили, будто большего искусника и сыскать невозможно; и правда, во многих и многих делах собственного отца оставил он далеко позади, отчего и бывала в добром семействе вечная несуразица.

От природы был Тони горяч, как каленое железо, кое тягал он из печи, бил молотом ивыделывал такие штуки, что и в Нью-Йорке, и в Кембридже, и даже в самом далеком и прекрасном Киеве только руками разводили при виде этаких чудес, норовист и так прихотлив умом, что и сам себе порой дивился. Капризам его не было числа; дивчата, вздыхавшие о нем ночами, отмечали все как одна, что лучшего жениха и не было еще никогда и не будет никогда на свете. Парубки же и старые козаки говорили, что и умнее его не бывало, и что не посрамит он знаменитого батька своего, когда придет его черед.

Тони знал и слышал все, что про него говорили, и гордился собою еще пуще. Писаки и дивчата гонялись за ним толпами, но, потерявши терпение, оставляли мало-помалу и обращались к другим, не так избалованным. Один только человек был упрям и не оставлял своего волокитства, несмотря на то что и с ним поступаемо было ничуть не лучше, как с другими.

Конечно, то был капитан. Более ни у кого не хватило бы терпения на столь долгую осаду. Вот и теперь, вошедши тихо, остановился он у порога и застал Тони стоящим посреди хаты. Жеманясь и пританцовывая, примерял он то одну часть костюма, то другую, и приговаривал при том, как бы рассеянно, для того только, чтобы об чем-нибудь поболтать с собою.

— Что людям вздумалось говорить, будто бы я гений, плейбой, миллиардер и филантроп? Врут люди. Вот и Пим превращает людей в мурашек, и в списке Форбс я только лишь на третьем месте. Разве так уж хороши мои изобретения, что уж и равных им и нет на свете? Что тут примечательного, разве что холодный ядерный синтез, коего никто до меня и измыслить не мог? Будто хороши мои костюмы? Ух! их можно испугаться: они, как послушные слуги, всегда готовы прийти мне на помощь и везде следуют за мной. Вижу теперь, что я вовсе не гений, — прибавил он с лукавым выражением живого в вечной юности лица и блестящих карих очей, и, отстранив от лица своего красную с золотом маску, вскрикнул, — Нет, гений я! Ах, какой молодец! И броня моя хороша! Чудо! Какую радость принесу я тому, кто поймет меня и оценит! Как будет любоваться мною мир и избранник мой! Он не вспомнит себя. Он будет носить меня на руках, он зацелует меня насмерть!

— Чудной хлопец! — прошептал Стив, до сей поры стоявший тихо, — и хвастовства у него мало! С час стоит, красуясь, и не наглядится, и еще хвалит себя вслух!

— Да, парубки, вам ли чета я? вы поглядите на мои успехи, — продолжил Тони, по-прежнему не замечая, что не один уж он в хате. — Как работает мой реактор, скольких славных дивчат я испортил ко взаимному нашему удовольствию! А какой биржевой индекс у компании отца моего с тех пор, как стал я ею заниматься! Вам век не увидать богаче и успешнее, чем я! И всего этого я сам для себя достиг, чтобы сказали и в Америке, и за ее пределами, что я и есть величайший защитник Земли!

И, усмехнувшись, поворотился он в другую сторону и увидел Стива.

Вскрикнул он и сурово остановился перед ним. Стив и руки опустил. Трудно рассказать, что выражало смугловатое лицо Старка с небольшою бородкою: и суровость в нем была видна, и сквозь суровость какая-то издевка над смутившимся Стивом, и едва заметная краска досады тонко разливалась по лицу; и все это так смешалось и так было неизобразимо хорошо, что расцеловать его миллион раз — вот все, что можно было сделать тогда наилучшего.

— Зачем ты пришел сюда? — так начал говорить молодой Старк. — И дома нет от тебя покоя, и из мастерских моих не выпроводишь, хотя бы гнал тебя Дубиною. Что, пробовал ты новый щит свой?

— Пробовал, — отозвался Стив, темнея челом. Хотя Старк и обращался с ним со всею своею надменною суровостью, но в помощи, какую добрый козак всегда готов оказать другому козаку, не отказывал и даже более того — предлагал, как предлагают угощение в Белом Доме: когда бы и был ты сыт по горло, отказаться означает тут же погубить всю свою будущность. — Долго возился, два дня не разлучался с ним, прикидывал и так, и этак… однако же старый руке привычнее. Не сердись же на меня, Тони! Позволь хоть поговорить, хоть поглядеть на тебя!

— Кто же тебе запрещает, говори и гляди!

Тут сел молодой Старк на лавку и, снова взглянувши на костюм свой, принялся поправлять то одну его часть, то другую. Гладкая, льнула броня к пальцам его, точно живая, и тонкое чувство самодовольства выразилось на устах Тони, на свежих ланитах и отсветилось в очах.

— Позволь и мне сесть возле тебя! — сказал капитан, будучи не робкого десятка.

— Садись, — проговорил Тони, сохраняя в устах и в довольных очах то же самое чувство.

— Тони, Тони, позволь поцеловать тебя! — произнес ободренный капитан и прижал Тони к себе, в намерении схватить поцелуй; но Тони отклонил свои щеки, находившиеся уже на неприметном расстоянии от губ Стива, и оттолкнул его.

— Чего тебе еще хочется? Ему когда мед, так и ложка нужна! Поди прочь, у тебя руки жестче железа. Да и сам ты пахнешь дымом и порохом. Я думаю, едва броню мою не помял своими ручищами.

Тут Тони снова стал оглаживать железный костюм свой, подкручивая то там, то здесь, и делая вид, будто не обращает на капитана никакого внимания.

"Не любит он меня, — думал про себя, повеся голову, Стив. — Ему все игрушки; а я стою перед ним как дурак и очей не свожу, и все бы стоял перед ним, и век бы не сводил с него очей! Чудной хлопец! чего бы я не дал, чтобы узнать, что у него на сердце, кого он любит! Но нет, ему и нужды нет ни до кого. Он любуется сам собою; мучит меня, бедного; а я за грустью не вижу света; а я его так люблю, как ни один человек на свете не любил и не будет никогда любить".

— Правда ли, что ты и спишь со щитом своим в обнимку?— произнес Тони и засмеялся; и Стив почувствовал, что внутри его все засмеялось. Смех этот как будто разом отозвался в сердце и в тихо встрепенувшихся жилах, и со всем тем досада запала в его душу, что он не во власти расцеловать так приятно засмеявшееся лицо.

— Что ж поделать, когда злые люди не дремлют, а добрых некому защитить? Но если б мог я выбирать, — тут на лице Стива изобразились разом смущение и решимость, — обнимал бы я тебя, а не щит. Если б меня призвал хоть сам президент и сказал: "Капитан Роджерс, проси у меня всего, что ни есть лучшего в стране нашей, все отдам тебе. Прикажу тебе сделаться сенатором, и станешь ты носить Медаль Почета". — "Не хочу, — сказал бы я ему, — ни сенаторского кресла, ни наград, ничего другого: дай мне лучше моего Тони!"

— Видишь, какой ты! Только отец мой сам не промах. Увидишь, когда мы с ним не придумаем оружия получше того, что носишь ты, и сами не защитим страны родной, — проговорил, лукаво усмехнувшись, Тони. — Однако ж дивчата не приходят... Что б это значило? Давно уже пора праздновать. Мне становится скучно.

— Бог с ними, мой Тони!

— Как бы не так! среди них, верно, найдутся и те, с которыми не успел я еще пошутковать вдоволь. Тут-то пойдет веселье. Воображаю, чего только не покажут мне!

— Так тебе весело с ними? — досадуя, спросил Стив, думая при том, что дивчата, сходя по Тони с ума, покажут ему, пожалуй, и непристойное, а тот и рад будет. Вон и летучую бричку свою, как шептались, оснастил майским шестом для откровенных танцев. 

— Да уж веселее, чем с тобою. А! кто-то стукнул; верно, они!

"Чего мне больше ждать? — говорил сам с собою Стив. — Он издевается надо мною. Ему я столько же дорог, как ржавая железка из мастерской его, и дивчата, охочие до веселья его и ласки, того гляди, примутся толпою валить через порог. Но если ж так, не достанется, по крайней мере, другому посмеяться надо мною. Пусть только я наверное замечу, кто ему нравится более моего; я отучу..."

Стук в двери и резко зазвучавший на морозе голос: "Отвори!" — прервал его размышления.

— Постой, я сам отворю, — сказал Стив и поднялся, в намерении отвадить от Тони всякого, кто бы на него покушался.

 

Мороз увеличился, и вверху так сделалось холодно, что даже Локи, любивший холод от всей черной души своей, перепрыгивал с одной ноги на другую и дул себе в кулаки, желая сколько-нибудь отогреть мерзнувшие руки. Однако ж ожидание его оправдалось, и увидевши, как диковинная бричка Старка, ездившая и без коней, и без волов, отъехала от хаты, прихлопнул он от радости в ладоши. Хотел он не только лишь причинить зло капитану — сие было для него лишь одним из планов, не самым дурным, — но и навеки опозорить род добрых Старков, при всем богатстве своем не гнушавшихся работать даже и в кузне. Изготовляли там всякое оружие одно другого хитрей и лучше, и всякое служило на защиту добрым людям, — а какой же враг рода людского захочет допустить до того, чтобы были у каждого козака пистоли, из которых бьет ярое пламя, изгоняющее нечистых? Шабли, режущие кованую сталь так легко, как хозяйка режет колбасу? Мушкеты и великие пушки, которые, стоило поднесть к ним кремень и указать на врага рода человеческого, били без промаха и словно бы сами собою?

Однако вершиною искусства Старков было оружие столь могучее, сколь и страшное. Держал его старший Старк в глубокой тайне и все доделывал, и не мог доделать, поскольку не было в мире такой жаркой печи и такого страшного пламени, чтобы могло его питать. Чтобы найти такое, потребно было, должно быть, спуститься в самую преисподнюю, и потому стояло могучее оружие тихо и недвижно, а Говард, злясь и досадуя на несовершенство технологий, все не оставлял попыток своих. Писал он самому заседателю Фьюри, имея то подозрение, что в глубоких подвалах ведомства его таится секрет такой печи, и, доподлинно зная, что бесовское отродье умело разводить пламя нужного ему виду, желал, на худой конец, разжиться какой-либо подсказкою, однако ж Фьюри все кормил его завтраками.

Локи же, зная о том, желал забрать себе диковинное оружие и, распалив его сатанинским пламенем, истребить если не весь род людской, то хотя бы половину, а оставшейся половиною владеть, как рабами. Ради того ни одно подлое средство не казалось ему чрезмерным, а если бы притом удалось бы извести и весь род Старков, то прыгал бы он от счастья выше украденного месяца.

Мать капитана Роджерса давным-давно померла, мучаясь чахоткою, и в доме его заправляла теперь самая что ни на есть настоящая ведьма, приходившаяся Стиву столь дальней родней, что и следов этого родства трудно было сыскать. Была она хороша собою и имела от роду не больше сорока лет, и, хотя обычно трудно быть хорошею в такие года, так умела причаровать к себе самых степенных козаков (которым, не мешает, между прочим, заметить, мало было нужды до красоты), что к ней хаживал порою и Говард, и дьяк Филипп, и козак Сокол, прозванный так за невиданную меткость стрельбы, и ученый муж Брюс, коего неведомо какими путями занесло в околоток. И, к чести ее сказать, она умела искусно обходиться с ними. Ни одному из них и в ум не приходило, что у него есть соперник. Шел ли добрый человек, одетый пристойно, в воскресенье в церковь или, если дурная погода, в шинок, — как не зайти к Наталке, не поесть жирных с сметаною вареников и не поболтать в теплой избе с говорливой и веселой хозяйкой. И козак нарочно для этого давал большой крюк, прежде чем достигал шинка, и называл это — заходить по дороге. А пойдет ли, бывало, Наталка в праздник в церковь, надевши яркую плахту с китайчатою запаскою, а сверх ее синюю юбку, на которой сзади нашиты были золотые усы, и станет прямо близ правого крылоса, то дьяк Филипп уже верно закашливался и прищуривал невольно в ту сторону глаза; да и заезжавший порою к службе Говард прищелкивал языком, гладил усы и говорил стоявшему близ его соседу: "Эх, добрая баба! черт-баба!"

Наталка кланялась каждому, и каждый думал, что она кланяется ему одному. Но охотник мешаться в чужие дела тотчас бы заметил, что Наталка была приветливее всего с Говардом. Тот был вдов и богат, в сундуках у него водилось много дорогого скарба, а слава людская, питаемая завистью, приписывала ему и вовсе несметные богатства. Все это Наталка находила привлекательным, однако ж по ведьмовской своей натуре не так нуждалась в деньгах, как в силе, и все размышляла о том, как могло бы пригодиться ей сатанинское пламя, коли скоро Старк все же изобретет способ им разжиться. Случись где-нибудь по соседству кто-либо, кто осмелился бы взглянуть ей в очи и познать истинные побуждения ее — узнал бы и того больше, да вряд ли прожил бы после того сколько-нибудь долго на белом свете. Впрочем, охотников дивиться ей в очи, кроме как когда она стреляла ими по сторонам, не находилось.

Говорили порою бабы, а особливо старухи, будто приходится Наталка не то внучкою, не то четвероюродной племянницей могучей ведьме Пегги Картер, о которой ходила, в свою очередь, молва, будто бы и Щ.И.Т. она основала, и сам заседатель Фьюри против нее — что малое дитя против славного гетьмана. Однако ж не будем верить россказням таким! Известно, что сильнее заседателя Щ.И.Т.а нет человека; ежели же попадается ему страховидло, с которым даже он сладить не в силах — всегда наготове имеет он войско Мстителей, а в войске том каждый герой стоит целой сотни козаков и не ведает никакого страха, хотя бы даже пришлось биться с самим Сатаною. Шептались также, и к тому были некие причины, будто бы Наталка москальского роду, и отец ее москаль, и матерь также, однако и этой болтовне не поверят умные люди, ибо какие же ведьмы среди москальского роду? Да и рыжие волосы ее были точь-в-точь как те, какими выхваляются дивчата с Полтавщины или, на худой конец, Айовщины; что вы! смешно даже подумать, будто бы была она из Московии! Однако кто же сможет остановить бабьи языки, когда уж начали они, развязавшись, трепать по ветру?

Может быть, сама сметливость Наталкина была виною, что кое-где начали поговаривать старухи, особливо когда выпивали где-нибудь на веселой сходке лишнее, что Наталка точно ведьма; что парубок Вилсоненко видел у нее сзади хвост, высунутый из-под подола; что она еще в позапрошлый четверг черною кошкою перебежала дорогу Старковой бричке, после чего та пала оземь, и пришлось целые два дня чинить ее; и что к церкви раз прибежала свинья, как две капли воды похожая на самого мэра, закричала петухом, надела на голову шапку дьяка Филиппа и убежала назад.

Случилось, что тогда, когда старухи толковали об этом, пришел какой-то коровий пастух Баки Козолупенко. Он не преминул рассказать, как летом, когда он лег спать в хлеву, подмостивши под голову солому, видел собственными глазами, что Наталка, с распущенною рыжею косою, в одной рубашке, начала доить коров, нашептывая им, чтоб не мычали, а он не мог пошевельнуться, так был околдован; подоивши коров, она пришла к нему и помазала его губы чем-то таким гадким, что он плевал после того целый день и стал с лица еще гаже, чем был до того. Но все это что-то сомнительно, потому что один только заседатель Фьюри может увидеть ведьму. И оттого все именитые козаки махали руками, когда слышали такие речи. "Брешут сучьи бабы!" — бывал обыкновенный ответ их.

Перед Рождеством Наталка, как добрая хозяйка, начала убирать и ставить все к своему месту, но выглянула по случаю на улицу и хлопнула себя по бокам с досадою, увидав, что нет на месте месяца. Как раз в эту ночь она, зная, что ни младшего, ни старшего Старка не будет в хате, собиралась тайком пробраться в богатые подвалы их и отыскать там если не саму могучую зброю* — о том, что Старк делает ее, было всем известно, — то хотя бы чертежи к ней, и сильно рассердилась на препятствие к исполнению плана своего. Коли с небес пропал месяц, Говард останется дома, да и сын его хоть на время отвлечется от шумного своего веселия и не поедет, присвистывая и ухая, катать дивчат на летучей повозке, коих было у него и его батька немало, а, чего доброго, останется дома! Между тем, известно всякому, что лишь дважды в год верный Джарвис покидал богатый дом хозяина своего, отчего и болтали люди, будто бы он не человек вовсе, а собранный из железа болван, в коего Старк мастерством своим, и уж непременно не без помощи нечистого, вселил неприкаянную душу. Сам Говард лишь смеялся над такими сплетнями. Ему-то доподлинно было известно, что Джарвис человек с живою плотью и нелюбовью выходить без веской причины из дому, когда и в хате дел хватает, но мысль собрать ему помощника, хоть порой приходила ему на досуге после третьей люльки табаку, однако же по вечной его занятости до дела все не доходила. Впрочем, и без помощника при Джарвисе же нечего было и думать войти в хату чужому человеку, хотя бы и ведьмовского племени.

Локи между тем, измерзшись и истомившись нетерпением, увидел, как отъезжает от дома бричка Старка, и готов был уже нырнуть в высокую трубу, пробраться в богатый дом и хорошенько там оглядеться, как увидал широкоплечую фигуру капитана, шагавшего с решительным видом прямиком в хату, и чуть не застонал с досады. “И принесло же тебя так скоро”, — думал он, приплясывая в раздумьях, — “впрочем, может быть, недолго будешь стоять на пути моем”. Тут взгляд его упал на отъезжавшую бричку, еще видневшуюся, точно маковое зерно, на белой снежной пелене, и сверкнул злобою. Вмиг слетел он с крыши Старковой хаты, где притаился, перебежал бричке дорогу и начал разрывать со всех сторон кучи замерзшего снега. Поднялась метель. В воздухе забелело. Снег метался взад и вперед сетью и угрожал залепить привешенные к передку фонари, стекла брички и те дыры, через которые в загадочный мотор ея входил воздух. Непременно должна была она остановиться либо слететь с дороги; Локи, предчувствуя это, полетел снова к трубе и схоронился за нею, в твердой уверенности, что Старк возвратится вместе с Джарвисом назад, застанет капитана и отпотчует его так, что он долго будет не в силах взять в руки кисть и малевать обидные карикатуры. Если же примется капитан обороняться, в чем же тут горе? Двое врагов его сами побьют друг друга! А после такого скандала, уж верно, и младший Старк не останется дома, а, прихватив смешливую девичью свиту и верного друга своего, прозываемого Дмитром Хулиганченком*, отправится восвояси и будет веселиться до самого утра. Старший же Старк, если только не разобьется в перекинувшейся бричке и избежит тяжелых кулаков капитана, так уж верно, озлясь на препоны и по козацкой своей привычке упорствуя в норове своем, уедет-таки на бал. 

В самом деле, едва только поднялась метель и ветер стал резать прямо в глаза и швырять в стекло огромные лопаты снегу, как Джарвис, угощая тихими побранками себя, дорогу и шипованную канадскую резину, поставленную на колеса, съехал нечаянно с дороги. До цели путешествия было еще далеко, а решительно ничего уже нельзя было рассмотреть; с трудом, ругая поднявшуюся непогоду, принялся он с помощью Говарда выталкивать тяжелую бричку. Та рычала, глотая снег и пуская дымы и пламя из нутра своего, и все никак не могла стать на колею. Сколько ни ходил Джарвис кругом, пытаясь всеми силами нащупать дорогу, и к скольким хитроумным уловкам не прибегал старший Старк, а все было без толку: ясно было, что придется поворачивать назад. Ветер дул словно бы со всех сторон разом, да так, что стекла дрожали и гасли фонари; сквозь метущий снег ничего не было видно.

— Однако же дело и вправду нечисто, — сказал Говард, полою шубы своей силясь закрыть лицо с полными глазами и ртом снегу. Плюясь им, выговорил он попутно несколько таких слов, что Локи даже за трубой затрясся — каждое было про него, матерь его, всю нечистую родню и проделки. — Я не вижу ни колеи, ни единой хаты. Эх, какая метель! Своротим-ка в сторону да будем искать дороги; обидно, право слово, столько всякого пережить, от покушений соскучиться — и вот, в родном округе сбиться с пути! 

Дороги и вправду не было видно, покуда Джарвис, понукаемый хозяином своим к дальнейшим поискам и расширенным поисковым запросам, не зашел так далеко, что добрел до самого федерального шоссе на краю округа, и сколько ни кричал оттуда — Старк не слышал. Тогда, бранясь про себя на неточность размещения навигационных спутников, стал он блуждать между сугробами, и бог весть чем закончились бы поиски его, кабы не набрел он прямо на шинок. Эта находка так его обрадовала, что он бросил попытки дозваться Старка и, стряхнувши с себя снег, вошел внутрь, успокаивая себя тем, что согреется самую малость и тут же пойдет искать снова, теперь уже работодателя своего. 

Старку, бросившему попытки запустить бричку — та нахлебалась снегу и стояла теперь, недвижная, только внутри у ней что-то еще ворчало и коптило, рыча и точно жалуясь на невиданные условия эксплуатации, — показалось между тем, что он нашел дорогу; остановившись, принялся он кричать во все горло, но, видя, что Джарвис не является, решился идти сам.

Немного пройдя, увидел он свою хату. Сугробы снега лежали около нее и на крыше. Хлопая намерзнувшими на холоде руками, принялся он стучать в дверь и кричать повелительно своему сыну отпереть ее.

— Чего тебе тут нужно? — сурово закричал вышедший капитан.

Старк, узнавши голос капитана, отступил несколько назад. "Э, нет, это не моя хата, — говорил он про себя, — в мою хату не забредет Роджерс, как к себе домой. Опять же, если присмотреться хорошенько, то и не Бруклин же это. Чья бы была это хата, такая высокая, что того гляди с моей сравняется? Вот на! не распознал! это лысого Обадайченка, что думал было работать со мною, да не смог и с горя женился на молодухе Кристе Эверхартовой, что первая на весь округ, если мерять бабьими сплетнями! У него одного только хата похожа на мою. То-то мне показалось сначала немного чудно, что так скоро пришел домой. Однако ж Обадайченко сидит теперь у мэра, это я знаю; зачем же Капитан?.. Э-ге-ге! он ходит к Кристе! Вот как! хорошо!.. теперь я все понял. Ясно теперь, отчего бабы сплошь несут чушь, будто лучше него парубка нет на всем белом свете, как будто бы обо мне позабыли!"

— Кто ты такой и зачем таскаешься под дверями? — произнес Стив суровее прежнего и подойдя ближе. 

“Нет, не скажу ему, кто я, — подумал Старк, которому стыдно было рассказывать капитану, что посреди собственного, трижды перекупленного округа, сумел он и с дороги сплутать, и бричку изломать, — чего доброго, еще смеяться примется, а то и приколотит за то, что раскрыл я тайну его популярности!" — и, переменив голос, отвечал:

— Это я, человек добрый! перед святым праздником пришел к вам поговорить о Святом Писании и Церкви Седьмого Дня! — и, припомнив множество коммивояжеров, ходивших день и ночь у него самого под окнами и причинявших неисчислимые муки Джарвису, прибавил, ухмыляясь в усы, — а также предложить покупку со скидкой...

— Убирайся к черту, сектант проклятый! — сердито закричал Стив, не дослушав до конца. — Что ж ты стоишь? Слышишь, убирайся сей же час вон! И в святой вечер нет от вас покоя, проклятущие вы души, не платящие налогов в казну державы нашей!

Говард, и сам не любивший, когда пытались навязать ему то окна невиданной модели для хаты его, то акции давно прогоревших концессий, а то разговор с просьбой дать денег на новую модную церковь какого-нибудь святого, коего и в святцах-то не сыскать, и сам уже имел благоразумное намерение удалиться восвояси; но ему досадно показалось, что принужден слушаться приказаний Роджерса. Казалось, сам Локи толкал его под руку и вынуждал сказать что-нибудь наперекор.

— Что ж ты, икона нации нашей, в самом деле, так раскричался? — произнес он тем же голосом, — я хочу поговорить о деле, да и полно!

— Эге! да ты от слов не уймешься!.. — грозным голосом вскричал Стив, закатывая рукава. — Не имею я привычки бить мирное население, однако ж...

Вслед за сими словами Старк почувствовал удар в плечо.

— Да вот это ты, как я вижу, начинаешь уже драться! — произнес он, немного отступая и все не в силах поверить, что Роджерс, славившийся меж людьми добрым и справедливым нравом, и вправду распускает руки, и против кого?

“Эх, не видать тебе нового щита, бруклинский ты босяк”, — думал он, покуда Роджерс награждал его другим толчком. “И творений сына моего…однако же, что это с капитаном? никогда таким его не видывал. Должно быть, с Кристей не сложилось, вот и зол как чорт”.

— Что ж ты! — произнес он таким голосом, в котором изображалась и угроза, и досада, и удивление. — Ты, вижу, не в шутку дерешься, и еще больно дерешься! 

— Пошел, пошел! — закричал Стив и захлопнул дверь.

— Смотри, как расхрабрился! — говорил Старк, оставшись один на улице и отряхая шубу. — Попробуй подойти! вишь, какой! вот большая цаца! Ты думаешь, я на тебя суда не найду? Нет, голубчик, я пойду, и пойду прямиком к заседателю Фьюри! Ты у меня будешь знать! Придет он ко мне за финансированием на первый квартал да за новыми пистолями для Мстителей! Я не посмотрю, что ты главный из них, да притом еще и совесть американской нации! Постой ты, бесовское отродье, ты у меня напляшешься! Вишь, проклятый шибеник*! Однако ж ведь теперь его нет дома. Наталка, думаю, сидит одна. Гм... оно ведь недалеко отсюда; пойти бы! Время теперь такое, что нас никто не застанет. Может, и того, будет можно... 

Тут Говард, подкрутив усы, отправился в другую сторону. Приятность, ожидавшая его впереди при свидании с Наталкою, умаливала и мысли о бале, на который он уж никак теперь не попадал, и делала нечувствительным и самый мороз, который трещал по всем улицам, не заглушаемый вьюжным свистом. По временам на лице его, залепленном снегом, показывалась полусладкая мина. Но если бы, однако ж, снег не крестил взад и вперед всего перед глазами, то долго еще можно было бы видеть, как Старк останавливался, произносил: "Ну, придешь ты ко мне за новым хелликарьером, чортова душа!" — и снова отправлялся в путь.

 

В то время, когда проворный франт с плащом и рогами прятался за трубою, расшвыривал снег, подымая метелицу, висевшая у него на перевязи при боку сума, в которую он спрятал украденный месяц, как-то нечаянно зацепившись, растворилась, и месяц, пользуясь этим случаем, вылетел наружу и плавно поднялся по небу. Все осветилось. Метели как не бывало. Снег загорелся широким серебряным полем и весь обсыпался хрустальными звездами. Мороз как бы потеплел. Толпы парубков и дивчат показались с мешками, куда по старому обычаю полагалось складывать подарки после песен, именуемых колядками. Песни зазвенели, и под редкою хатою не толпились друзья и соседи, принесшие подарки и желавшие забрать свои.

Чудно блещет месяц! Трудно рассказать, как хорошо потолкаться в такую ночь между кучею хохочущих и поющих дивчат и между парубками, готовыми на все шутки и выдумки, какие может только внушить весело смеющаяся ночь. Под плотным кожухом тепло; от мороза еще живее горят щеки; а на шалости сам лукавый подталкивает сзади.

Целая куча дивчат с мешками вломилась в хату Старка и окружила Тони. Все знали, что и он, и отец его щедры на выдумку и не скупы на подарки. Крик, хохот, рассказы оглушили Стива. Все наперерыв спешили рассказать молодому Старку что-нибудь новое, выгружали мешки и хвастались коробками, свертками и пакунками, которых успели уже набрать довольно. Тони, казалось, был в совершенном удовольствии и радости, болтал то с той, то с другою и хохотал без умолку. С какой-то досадою и завистью глядел кузнец на такую веселость и на этот раз проклинал веселье рождественское, хотя сам бывал от него без ума.

—Э, Перчинка! — сказал, развеселясь, Тони, оборотившись к одной из девушек, стоявшей с серьезным видом и кипою бумаг в руках, — у тебя новые дела? На Рождество? Брось их, идем танцевать, а то, хочешь, прокачу на повозке, какую только недавно собрал своими собственными руками… что у тебя там?

— Бумаги для отца твоего, — приглушая голос в общем гвалте, ответила Перчинка, прозванная так за острый нрав ее и рыжие волосы. — От заседателя.

Тони, взявши бумаги из рук ее, пробежал их глазами и нахмурился. Он и выбранился бы, но под суровым взглядом Перчинки прикусил язык. Взор его, полный задумчивости, скользил поверх веселящихся дивчат, со смехом перекидывавших друг другу подарки, и остановился наконец на капитане, столбом стоявшем у дверей. Тот вперил в него очи свои, и такая любовь, такая готовность пойти хоть на смерть ради улыбки единой была в них, что и сердце Тони, которого порой трудно было в нем заподозрить, дрогнуло. Однако ж виду он не подал и сказал, обращаясь к Перчинке, верной наперснице своей:

— Батько будет сердит, и по праву. Сколь ни говорил он с заседателем о том, что потребно ему для работы, однако ж тот уперся и не желает помочь ему с тем, о чем говорено было. Когда бы кто-либо смог переубедить его или найти другой путь добыть пламя для планетарного нашего щита…

Перчинка зашикала на него и тем принудила умолкнуть, однако бравый капитан, услыхавши все дословно, подошел к предмету обожания своего и промолвил так:

— Не тужи, Тони! Я тебе достану то, что скажешь, хотя бы и саму землю пришлось мне перевернуть до последнего камня. Так велика моя любовь, что делом, а не пустыми разговорами докажу ее.

Несколько времени Тони глядел ему в лицо жгучими очами своими, а затем сказал так, чтобы все слышали, кто был в хате:

— И верно, много ты сказал мне о любви своей, да не многому я верил; не верю и теперь. Однако вот тебе мое козацкое слово: коли достанешь мне то, о чем сказал — будьте все вы свидетельницы: если Капитан принесет то самое, что нужно мне —выйду тот же час за него, тем паче и закон уже позволяет во всех штатах.

Перчинка только охнула, а смех в хате стих, и девушки, не зная, что и думать, переглядывались одна с другою в растерянности.

— Будь по-твоему, — сказал и Стив, и руку протянул к бумагам, намереваясь прочесть тактико-технические характеристики той диковины, какую твердо решил искать хоть под землею. — Вольно тебе смеяться, коли хочешь, я и сам смеюсь над собою, и не могу вздумать, куда девался ум мой. Однако что сказано, то сказано; быть посему.

Пробежал он глазами бумаги, побледнел, вернул их Старку, не дрогнув и бровью, и вышел прочь. Думал он о том, что умрет, а добудет то, что велено, и хотя нет в сердце Тони любви к нему, а может быть, и вовсе самого сердца не дал ему бог — не можно не попытаться хоть так доказать всей глубины чувства своего, хотя бы и грозило это гибелью.

“Однако, — думал он также, — кто же, если погибну, станет защищать отчизну нашу? Впрочем, найдутся храбрецы. Если не сумею — грош мне цена, а сумею…”

Тут словно бы какое-то видение стало у него перед очами. Увидел он снова образ Тони; дивился тот на него жгучими очами своими и говорил: “вот тебе мое козацкое слово”, и ни о чем другом уже не мог Стив думать, только лишь о нем.

Толпы веселившегося люда спешили из одной улицы в другую. Но капитан шел и ничего не видал и не участвовал в тех веселостях, которые когда-то любил более всех.

 

Локи между тем не на шутку принялся за дело. Как ни хотелось ему понежиться у шинка, являясь пиякам* и принуждая их хвататься за сердце и садиться в снег, тряся головою и поминая нечистого, а имел он дело, и дело важное. Приплясывая за трубою, проклинал он нечистою мыслию мешкающих в хате дивчат и младшего Старка, что никак не выходили к общему веселию и тем препятствовали его планам, и все поглядывал на дом Наталки, бывший неподалеку от богатой хаты Старков. Наконец, не выдержал он мороза тихой украинской ночи и стремглав бросился к хате, из которой так призывно и тепло светились окна, а из трубы шел пахучий дым, ясно дававший уразуметь, что в печи стоят уже младенчески-пухлые, купающиеся в масле вареники, а на столе, уж конечно, накрыто все по рождественскому обычаю, и рядом с нарезанным, розовым с прорезью* салом лежат огурчики, индейка же, исходящая паром, соседствует с большою запотевшею бутылью, только что внесенной с морозу…

Тут у Локи так запекло в животе от голода, а рот его так налился слюною, что позабыл он и о деле своем, и об опасности не свершить мести над капитаном, и даже о ненависти своей к роду человеческому. Не найти общего языку с ведьмою он не опасался, уверенный в том, что всякая из ведьминского роду за великую честь посчитает разделить с ним и дом, и хлеб — и верно! Едва лишь увидав его, улыбнулась Наталка такою улыбкою, словно только его и ждала, и со всей приветливостью повела за стол. Локи же, бывший в мечтах о варениках и студне, позволил ей это и даже более того: уже после второй стопки из бутыли, столь прельщавшей его, принялся он ухлестывать за ведьмою, столь приятно отличавшейся от привычных ему морщинистых старух. Он то целовал ее руку с такими ужимками, что смешно и описать, то брался за сердце, коего сроду не имел, то рассыпался в обещаниях, как хитрый политик, желающий сделаться сенатором — словом, ухлестывал за Наталкою как мог. Та принимала ухаживании сии как и должно было принимать их; усмехалась усмешкою, в коей пленительной надежды было столько же, сколько лжи, и знай подливала гостю своему из бутыли, притом не забывая радовать беседою — и, не успела наполовину опустеть бутыль, как знала все о планах и побуждениях его.

Иметь в своих замыслах конкуренцию отнюдь не входило в планы ея, однако ж и привычка таскать жар чужими руками, свойственная отнюдь не только одной лишь ведьминской породе, а и всему нечистому роду, не могла не привести к той мысли, что Локи может сделать все дело за нее. Впрочем, останавливали Наталку те соображения, что Локи, как ведомо всем, хитер и своенравен, и, ежели решил добыть себе власти над миром людским, то уж верно не отступится. Конечно, украинской ведьмы, к тому же рыжей, даже чорту не перехитрить, но как знать, не оплошает ли он и не станет ли для неверной союзницы своей досадною помехою?

Пребывая в колебаниях, Наталка все подливала Локи перцовки, не забывая также об угощении, и совсем уж была готова решиться упоить его насмерть, чтобы не рисковать всем делом, как вдруг послышался стук и голос старшего Старка, добравшегося все ж таки до светившейся в темноте хаты. Наталка побежала отворить дверь, а проворный Локи, узнав Говарда по голосу, метнулся было к печи, намереваясь вылететь в трубу. Однако ж богатое угощение сослужило ему дурную службу, и никак не мог он протиснуться. Старк уже гремел у двери сапогами своими, отряхая снег, и Локи, не зная, на что решиться, выбрался из трубы и влез в лежавший на полу мешок для подарков.

Говард, отряхнувшись от снегу и выпивши из рук Наталки чарку, рассказал, что не пошел к мэру, потому что поднялась метель, да и что нового может быть у мэра; а увидевши свет в ее хате, завернул к ней, в намерении провесть вечер с нею.

Не успел Говард это сказать, как в дверь послышался стук и голос. Вздрогнувши, узнали оба голос отца Филиппа. Будучи доверенным лицом заседателя Фьюри, захаживал он порой — а особливо в те дни и ночи, какие считал вероятными для всяких нечистых дел, — к тем, о ком шептались бабы, в том намерении, чтобы собственными глазами убедиться, не возникнет ли какая-либо дурная коллизия, способная испортить роду людскому жизнь и праздник.

— Спрячь меня куда-нибудь, — прошептал Говард, коему пришла на ум та мысль, будто отец Филипп послан за ним заседателем, и сейчас примется задавать неудобные вопросы относительно судьбы исчезнувшего месяца и недостатка финансирования на будущий год. — Мне не хочется теперь встретиться с ним.

Наталка не думала долго, куда спрятать такого важного гостя; выбрала самый большой мешок, подарки высыпала куда пришлось, и Говард влез с усами, с головою и с шубою своею в него.

Отец Филипп вошел, покряхтывая и потирая руки, и принялся беседовать. Был он от природы человек мягкий и, хотя службу исполнял как подобало и заседателю служил верою и правдою, а ведьм не любил, однако ж для Наталки делал исключение и всякий раз, как входил к ней с надзором, не отказывал себе в удовольствии переброситься парою-тройкою слов да выпить чарку. Так и в сей раз произошло: сказал он, что, расследуя природную аномалию, пришел к тому выводу, что месяц никуда не пропадал, а просто спутник Щ.И.Т.а сбился с курса, и оттого разведданные неточны; что коли есть месяц на месте своем, то нет никакой ситуации, и что он сердечно рад этому случаю погулять немного у Наталки и узнать, впрочем, не причастна ли она к тому, что намерещилось добрым людям. Наталка заверяла его, что нет, и против обыкновения ведьминского не лгала; тут он подошел к ней ближе, кашлянул, усмехнулся, указал своими длинными пальцами на разбросанные по дому подарки и произнес с таким видом, в котором выказывалось и лукавство, и самодовольствие:

— А что это у вас, великолепная Наталка? — И, сказавши это, улыбнулся он ведьме так, словно хотел сказать: “все знаю о хитростях твоих”.

— Как что? Подарки, Филипп Колсонович! — отвечала Наталка.

— Гм! подарки! хе! хе! хе! — произнес сердечно довольный своим началом отец Филипп и прошелся по комнате, провожаемый встревоженным взглядом ведьмы, знавшей о том, что, как ни хитра она, а и у отца Филиппа найдется пара хитростей.

— А это что у вас, дражайшая Наталка? — произнес он с таким же видом, приступив к мешку с Локи и трогая его ногою. Локи так и замер в мешке своем; не мог он ни охнуть, ни пошевелиться, опасаясь разоблачения. 

—Будто не видите, Филипп Колсонович! — отвечала Наталка, не дрогнув бровью и не выказывая страха. — Мешок, а в мешке всякий хлам. Пасынка выбросить разве допросишься? Все любовь на уме.

“Хлам! — кипя равно возмущением и страхом, думал Локи. В голове у него еще шумело от перцовки, а в животе было тепло от угощения, то бы он, пожалуй, не удержался и высказал вслух негодование свое. — Ах ты чортова девка!”

— Гм! всякий хлам! хе! хе! — И отец Филиппснова прошелся по комнате, потирая руки. Всем сердцем чуял он, что Наталка, не раскаявшись в лукавстве своем, и сейчас имеет за душою недоброе, однако ж предпочитал сохранять до поры интригу и не портить зря отношений с поднадзорными.

— А это что у вас, несравненная Наталка?.. — Спросил он, стоя над самым мешком с Говардом и уже готовясь его развязать, как вдруг послышался в дверь стук и голос ученого Брюса. Тот, хотя и был по обычному делу мирен на вид, однако ж, будучи немцем*, имел свойство, ежели рассердят, впадать в буйство, зеленеть от ярости и раздуваться, точно лягушка перед волом. Однако же, в отличие от лягушки, не лопался, а шел крушить все направо и налево, отчего и приходилось порой отстраивать заново десяток или более того хат и собирать по лесам и перелескам разбежавшуюся в испуге худобу*, а чаще того — мирное население. Одна лишь Наталка силой ведьмовства своего могла возвернуть ему облик человеческий, и делался он тих и спокоен, как прежде — и оттого еще более склонялся к ведьме кроткою от природы душою своею.

— Что это!.. стороннее лицо! — заговорил отец Филипп, выглянул в окно и встревожился того пуще. Не могло быть и сомнения, что Брюс, увидавши в хате соперника, взбеленится и наделает всяческих разрушений. — Да это Брюс! Что теперь, если застанет он меня? Тут уж месяцем не обойдется, а дойдет до заседателя! 

Опасения отца Филиппа были Наталке понятны; она и сама не хотела, чтобы Брюс, к коему она втайне благоволила за неизбывную ярость его и умение делаться больше себя втрое, а то и вчетверо, увидал у нее другого. После того нечего было бы и думать ей свершить план свой; а чего доброго, мог решить он, будто бы заседатель нарочно прислал отца Филиппа по душу ее, и тогда не обошлось бы и парой десятков поваленных хат. 

— Ради праздника, Наталка, — говорил отец Филипп, — знаю все хитрости твои, сколько раз уже на деле спорили мы с тобою, кто кого хитрее… Злится, ей-богу, злится! Спрячь меня куда-нибудь!

Наталка высыпала подарки из другого мешка, и не слишком объемистый телом отец Филипп влез в него и сел на самое дно, так что сверх его можно было, пожалуй, насыпать еще с полмешка.

— Здравствуй, Наталка! — сказал, входя в хату, Брюс. — Ты, может быть, не ожидала меня? может быть, я помешал?.. — продолжал он, показав на лице своем одновременно и приязнь, и опасение оказаться лишним. — Может быть, ты тут была не одна? — тут на лице его под немецкими стеклами промигнули словно бы две зеленые молнии. — Может быть, я не вовремя?.. 

Наталка, ногою отодвинув мешок с отцом Филиппом, отвечала ему со всей приятностью, и ученый Брюс, оставив свои подозрения, уверился в том, что он один только пользуется благосклонностью Наталки. 

— Ну, Наталка, не грех теперь нам и выпить. Я думаю, снаружи чуть не абсолютный нуль, у меня и горло замерзло от проклятого этого морозу. Ни в каких странах, где бывал, не видывал такого; послал же бог такую ночь перед рождеством!... как схватилась вьюга...

— Отвори! — раздался на улице голос, сопровождаемый толчком в дверь.

— Стучит кто-то, — сказал остановившийся Брюс и медленно принялся наливаться зеленью.

— Отвори! — закричали сильнее прежнего.

— Это Стив! — произнес, схватясь за очки, Брюс. Редкая встреча его с капитаном обходилась без ссоры, и именно потому, что не мог Стив, как ни пытался, простить ему множества разрушений и тревог добрых людей, а кроме того, ревновал к нему Тони, с каковым Брюс порой водил ученые беседы, затягивавшиеся заполночь. Относясь к учености Брюса не без уважения, все-таки явления его в хате своей не одобрил бы. — Наталка, куда хочешь девай меня; он мне слово, я ему два, так и пойдет, а чем кончится, один бог ведает, но ясно уж, что ничем добрым; спрячь меня, покуда не поздно, а там что будет, то и будет!

Наталка, встревожившись от зеленых отсветов, метавшихся по лицу его и не желая ссоры между Брюсом и пасынком своим, метнулась в поисках мешка, однако ж не оказалось, как на грех, ни одного свободного; тогда, торопясь и уже видя, как начинают вздуваться на плечах Брюсовых зеленые страшные копны мышц, дала ему знак лезть в тот самый мешок, в котором сидел уже отец Филипп. Бедный помощник заседателя не смел даже изъявить кашлем и кряхтением боли, когда сел ему почти на голову кто-то и, поместив свои намерзнувшие на морозе сапоги по обеим сторонам его висков, поворочался немного, усмиряясь, и затих.

Стив вошел, не говоря ни слова, не снимая шапки, и почти повалился на лавку. Заметно, что он был весьма не в духе. Оглядев мрачный вид пасынка, Наталка и пытаться не стала разговорить его, а затворила за ним дверь и вышла наружу, думая при том, что уж все, кто мог бы явиться к ней и отвлечь от дела, пришли, и путь потому свободен.

Оставшись в одиночестве, капитан рассеянно оглядывал углы своей хаты, вслушиваясь по временам в далеко разносившиеся песни гуляющих; наконец остановил глаза на мешках: "Зачем тут лежат эти мешки? их давно бы пора убрать отсюда. Через любовь мою я одурел совсем. Завтра праздник, а в хате до сих пор лежит бог весь что. Вынести их прочь, а то подвесить парочку да побоксировать!"

Тут капитан присел к огромным мешкам, перевязал их крепче и готовился взвалить себе на плечи. Но заметно было, что его мысли гуляли бог знает где, иначе он бы услышал, как зашипел старший Старк, когда волоса на голове его прикрутила завязавшая мешок веревка, и как Брюс начал было разрастаться довольно явственно, и лишь огромным усилием воли принудил себя смириться.

— Неужели не выбьется из ума моего эта затея? — говорил капитан, — не хочу думать о нем, а все думается, и, как нарочно, о нем одном только. Отчего это так, что дума против воли лезет в голову? Кой черт, мешки стали как будто тяжелее прежнего! Тут, верно, положено еще что-нибудь, кроме картонок да клунков* с подарками. Эх, дурень я! и позабыл, что теперь мне все кажется тяжелее. Прежде, бывало, я мог согнуть и разогнуть в одной руке медный пятак и лошадиную подкову; а теперь пары мешков не подыму. Скоро буду от ветра валиться. Нет, — вскричал он, помолчав и ободрившись, — что это я! Не позволю себе слабости, коли уж решился на такое дело! Хоть десять таких мешков, все подыму. — И бодро взвалил себе на плеча мешки, которых не понесли бы два дюжих человека. — Взять и этот, — продолжал он, подымая маленький, на дне которого лежал, свернувшись, Локи. — Навести уж порядок — и пойти куда глаза глядят, а не вернусь — что с того! Все равно жизни мне без него нет.

“Что это, — думал меж тем Говард, — не в Кристе дело. О ком же ты, шельмец, так убиваешься?” — однако же и в мыслях своих не имел догадаться о предмете воздыханий капитана. Тот тем временем вышел вон из хаты, насвистывая песню:

 

Дивлюсь я на небо та й думку гадаю…

 

Шумнее и шумнее раздавались по улицам песни и крики. Толпы толкавшегося народа росли с каждою минутою; парубки шалили и бесились вволю. Часто между смехом слышалась какая-нибудь веселая песня прямиком из хит-парада; то вдруг один из толпы принимался реветь во все горло:

 

Підійми догори

Очі ясні свої— 

Чи ти бачиш, як плеще

В ньому прапор з зірками?*

 

Смех и поощряющие крики награждали затейника, окна хат раскрывались,и сухощавые руки старух, которые одни только вместе с степенными отцами оставались дома, высовывались из окошка, высыпая на снег кто цветные кружки конфетти, кто — долгие витые змеи серпантина; были и те, что раздавали конфеты, со смехом принимаемые толпою. Парубки и девушки наперерыв растворяли мешки и, выхватив в толкотне адресатов, отдавали им предназначенное только лишь для того, чтобы получить в ответ полные руки подарков. В одном месте парубки, зашедши со всех сторон, окружали толпу девушек: шум, крик, один бросал комом снега, другой вырывал мешок со всякой всячиной. В другом месте девушки ловили парубка, подставляли ему ногу, и он летел вместе с мешком стремглав на землю. Казалось, всю ночь напролет готовы были провеселиться. И ночь, как нарочно, так роскошно теплилась! и еще белее казался свет месяца от блеска снега.

Капитан остановился с своей ношею. Ему почудился в шумной толпе девушек голос и смех Тони. Все жилы в нем вздрогнули; бросивши на землю мешки так, что находившийся на дне отец Филипп невольно заохал от ушиба, а Брюс икнул во все горло, побрел он с маленьким мешком на плечах туда, где слышался голос Тони.

Тот стоял, гордый, в целом круге дивчат, и смеялся, держа перед собою руки. Обе были в дивной работы перчатках, алых с золотом, и словно бы со звездами посереди ладоней; светясь, звезды сии бросали отблески на лицо его, и дивчата не сводили с молодого козака жадных своих взглядов. Рассмеявшись, проговорил он что-то, повернул ладони к снегу, кучами лежавшему вокруг, и тот словно сам собою поднялся и заплясал в воздухе. Дивчата ахнули, и какая-то посмелей потянулась к Тони, точно желая его обнять. Снег заволок их на краткий миг, а затем упал на землю, и на устах дивчины, в том не было никаких сомнений, уже пылал горячий поцелуй молодого Старка.

"Да и есть ли у тебя сердце, право слово? — думал Стив и, сам того не замечая, подступал все ближе. Никогда не бывал он суров с дивчатами и где мог, там помогал то принести полных ведер от журавля*, то поправить, когда требовалось, покосившуюся купу сена на телеге, однако ж сейчас хотел разогнать всех. — Готов ты смеяться, даже когда плакать впору, и всем вокруг блестят твои дивные карие очи!”

Как будто невольно, сам не понимая как, поймал он взгляд очей тех, что были ему всего дороже, и позабыл обо всем, как если бы помрачился разумом. Тони глядел на него над толпою, и словно бы хотел что-то сказать или спросить, не слыша криков и смеха, позабыв о дивчатах, со всех сторон просивших продолжать веселие, и от взгляда того все в Стиве сделалось крепче железа, что гнул он пальцами.

“Погибну, пусть! — подумал он, желая тут же идти хотя бы и на смерть. Намалеванный на бумагах Старка яркою синью ларец с невиданным сокровищем весь обведен был записями одна другой страшнее, однако ж сейчас ни одна мудрость, ни одно осторожное соображение не могли принудить Стива отказаться от желания его. — Пусть! Двум смертям не бывать, а если не решусь — до конца дней моих буду бранить себя трусом и самого себя винить в несчастии своем.”

Точно почуяв, кивнул ему Тони и отвернулся, отпустив Стива на волю от взгляда своего, но мало было Капитану радости в той воле, что обычно дороже всего для козака. Дивчата, вновь набежав ближе, совершенно скрыли Тони из виду, и нечего было и мечтать увидать его снова или переброситься словом; да Стив того и не хотел. Зашагал он прочь, не обернувшись, не слыша окликов, а когда протрезвевший несколько в компании других парубков козак Сокол крикнул ему издалека: “Куда, Стив? А праздник?”, — лишь перекинул позабытый мешок поудобнее на плечах своих и крикнул в ответ:

— Прощай, Сокол, и все вы, братцы! Даст бог, увидимся на этом свете; а нет — так на том! Прощайте!

Проговоривши это, Стив принялся снова бежать с мешком на спине.

— Он повредился! — говорили парубки между собою, а Сокол, спьяну припомнивший минувшие дела, рассказывал всем и каждому о том, как давным-давно капитан сигал в ледяную пролубь, плавая в крыжаной* воде, и за то и был прозван в шутку капитаном, а однажды так вмерз в лед, что кабы не искали его хлопцы всей компанией — так и по сей день лежал бы там. Рассказывая, разошелся Сокол до того, что, махая руками, понес уж совершенную околесицу про то, как вынимали Капитана из пролуби всего во льду, как в камне, и что в том, что сам он, родившись слабым и хворобливым*, вырос в такого ладного козака, уж точно не обошлось без ведьмовской руки.

— Пропадшая душа! — набожно пробормотала проходившая мимо старуха, услыхавшая речи сии. — Пойти рассказать, как капитан утопился!

Стив между тем, пробежавши несколько улиц, остановился перевесть дух. "Куда я, в самом деле, бегу? — подумал он, — как будто уже все пропало. Попробую еще средство: пойду к старому Росомахе. Он на своем веку повидал всего и, говорят, знает всех чертей и все сделает, что захочет. Пойду!"

При этом Локи, который долго лежал без всякого движения, запрыгал в мешке от нетерпения; но Стив, подумав, что он как-нибудь зацепил мешок рукою и произвел сам это движение, ударил по мешку дюжим кулаком и, встряхнув его на плечах, отправился к старому козаку, коего все на селе звали Росомахою.

Этот крепкий козак был и не молод, и не стар, а словно бы застрял в одном возрасте, жил бирюком, и единственной причиной, отчего не считали и его, как все непонятное или необычное, повязанным с нечистою силою, были пудовые кулаки его. Откуда взялся он, этого никто не знал. Давно уже, лет десять, а может, и пятнадцать, как он жил в селе, и за это время ничуть не переменился лицом, разве что морщины на лице его сделались глубже от природной мрачности. С чего он жил, этого никто не знал; он ничего не работал, спал три четверти дня, ел за шестерых косарей и выпивал за одним разом почти по целому ведру; впрочем, было где и поместиться, потому что Росомаха был не только высок, но и в ширину был довольно увесист. Поначалу кое-кто из мужиков и парубков пробовал вызывать его при случае на кулачки, однако ж кулачищами своими Логан быстро отбил у них всякую охоту до такой забавы; словами же и лайкою* умел он так отогнать от себя, что перестали соваться к нему даже самые горячие головы.

Однако не прошло нескольких дней после прибытия его в околоток, как все уже узнали, что он знахарь и человек во многом сведущий. Бывал ли кто болен чем странным, тотчас шел к Росомахе, а тому стоило лишь насупить брови да пошептать несколько слов, и недуг как будто рукою снимался. Случалось ли, что кто от жадности давился костью — Росомаха умел так искусно ударить кулаком, что кость отправлялась куда ей следует, не причинив никакого вреда горлу. Вообще кулаки его обладали непревзойденными свойствами, а дурачок Ванко, пасший на селе овец и ловко управлявшийся с парой длинных хлыстов, уверял всех и каждого, что будто бы умеет Росомаха выпускать из кулаков своих длинные, чуть не в целый аршин, когти. Сему, впрочем, никто не имел веры, поскольку во всех враках добрые люди хотят видеть хотя бы толику правды, а не одну сплошную брехню.

В последнее время Росомаху редко видали где-нибудь. Будучи от природы замкнут и не склонен к разговорам, сделался он с годами и вовсе бирюком, и теперь, ежели кто имел в нем нужду — сам должен был отправляться в стоявшую на отшибе хату его.

Стив не без опасения отворил дверь и увидел Росомаху, сидевшего на полу по-турецки, перед небольшою кадушкою, на которой стояла миска с галушками. Эта миска стояла, как нарочно, наравне с его ртом. Не подвинувшись ни одним пальцем, он наклонил слегка голову к миске и хлебал жижу, схватывая по временам зубами галушки.

“Этот, — подумал Стив про себя, — ленивее всякого, кого видал я. Хотя бы, по крайней мере, ел ложкою!"

Росомаха, верно, крепко занят был галушками, потому что, казалось, совсем не заметил прихода Стива, который, едва ступивши на порог, вежливо с ним поздоровался.

— Я к твоей милости пришел, Росомаха! — сказал Стив, кланяясь вежливо.

Росомаха поднял голову и, ни слова не говоря,снова начал хлебать галушки.

— Ты, говорят, не во гнев будь сказано... — сказал, собираясь с духом, Стив, — я веду об этом речь не для того, чтобы тебе нанесть какую обиду, — живешь если не вечно, то уж, право, долго и многое повидал. Может, знаешь и о том, как добыть ларец, какого и нет на земле нашей, а, пожалуй, сыскать можно только лишь в Асгарде?

Говоря эти слова, Стив приготовился к тому, что Росомаха или кинется на него с кулаками и когтями своими, или, того пуще, пустит в него кадушку вместе с мискою, целясь прямо в голову, и отсторонился немного, готовясь к бою. Но Росомаха взглянул и снова начал хлебать галушки. Ободренный капитан решился продолжать:

— К тебе пришел, Росомаха, и беспокою тебя не от безделья, а только лишь по необходимости. Не отыскать мне ларца того без помощи; хитрая штука, однако ж что будет, то будет, и коли пришлось бы просить помощи хоть у самого Локи — попросил бы. Что ж, Росомаха? — произнес Стив, дивясь неизменному молчанию в адрес свой, — как мне быть?

— Когда нужно Локи, то и ступай к Локи! — отвечал Росомаха, не подымая на него глаз и продолжая убирать галушки.

— Для того-то я и пришел к тебе, — отвечал Стив, — кроме тебя, думаю, никто на свете не знает к нему дороги. Когда не нужно, он тут как тут, а когда потребен — хоть в чистом поле иди кричать ему!

— Тому не нужно далеко ходить за Локи, у кого он за плечами, — произнес равнодушно Росомаха, не изменяя своего положения.

Стив уставил на него глаза, как будто бы на лбу Росомахи написано было изъяснение этих слов, и даже рот приоткрыл, точно готовился проглотить, как галушку, первое же слово. Но Росомаха молчал.

Тут заметил капитан, что ни галушек, ни кадушки перед ним уже нет; но вместо того на полу возникли две деревянные миски: одна была наполнена варениками, другая сметаною. Мысли Стива и глаза невольно устремились на эти кушанья. "Посмотрим, — говорил он сам себе, — как будет есть Росомаха вареники. Наклоняться он, верно, не захочет, чтобы хлебать, как галушки, да и нельзя: нужно вареник сперва обмакнуть в сметану".

Только что он успел это подумать, Росомаха разинул рот, поглядел на вареники и еще сильнее разинул рот. В это время вареник выплеснул из миски, шлепнул в сметану, перевернулся на другую сторону, подскочил вверх и как раз попал ему между губами. Росомаха съел и снова разинул рот, и вареник таким же порядком отправился снова. На себя только принимал он труд жевать и проглатывать.

Стив разинул от удивления рот, и тот же час заметил, что вареник лезет и к нему, и уже вымазал губы сметаною. Оттолкнувши вареник и вытерши губы, Стив начал размышлять о том, какие чудеса бывают на свете и до каких мудростей доводят человека паранормальные способности, как вдруг словно бы невидимая сила приподняла его, развернула и выставила прочь из хаты, а из-за хлопнувшей двери послышалась сказанная мрачным голосом Росомахи такая лайка*, что негоже и слушать богобоязненному человеку.

Локи, сидевший в мешке и окончательно уж изведшийся злобою, а также преодолевший действие перцовки и угощения, не мог упустить подобного случая. Как только Стив, отпрыгнувши, на мгновение выронил мешок, выскочил он на волю, вскочил перед капитаном и наставил на него волшебный посох свой.

— На колени! — зашипел он столь страшным голосом, что мороз подрал по коже Стива; однако ж храбрая натура его не дала ему ни испугаться, ни попятиться. Поднял он могучий свой кулак, и из-за спины, из-под теплого кожуха вытянул круглый щит, который всегда носил с собою ради защиты доброго люда и с коим сроднился. Сколь ни пытались оба Старка, старший и младший, улучшить его и превзойти самих себя, а все не могли — щит был выкован так искусно, что лучшего нельзя было пожелать, и мог бы, пожалуй, выстоять против злобы самого нечистого. Его-то Стив и выставил перед собою, думая при том: “об чорте речь, и чорт навстречь. Тебя-то мне и надобно!”

Локи, не ожидавший такого отпору, вставил вперед посох, на конце коего горела, точно звезда, страшная синяя искра, и промолвил:

— Покорись мне, и буду я — твой лучший друг, все сделаю для товарища и друга! Сил и славы дам сколько хочешь, и Тони будет сегодня же наш, если же нет — ударю в самое сердце силою своею, станешь послушным рабом моим и будешь врагом всему роду людскому!

“То-то же, я смотрю, — подумал Капитан, помня о том, сколь хитер может быть Локи, — ты дела не делаешь, а только пугаешь меня, словно малую дытыну*. Однако же как тебя, хитреца, перехитрить?”

— Изволь, — сказал он, наконец, придумавши кое-что, — за такую цену готов быть твоим!

Локи всплеснул руками и от радости едва не ударил гопака прямо перед Стивом.

“Теперь-то попался, наивная душа! — думал он про себя, — теперь-то я вымещу на тебе, голубчик, все твои малеванья и обиды роду моему! Что теперь скажут другие злодеи, когда узнают, что сумел я совратить с пути истинного самого чистого сердцем защитника рода людского!”

Тут Локи даже усмехнулся от радости, представивши, как будет дразнить все свое племя, и как будет беситься краснорожий Череп, считавшийся между злыднями и нечистою силою первым на выдумки.

— Ну, капитан! — проговорил он, все так же не опуская скипетра своего, как бы опасаясь, чтобы Стив не ударил его щитом своим, — ты знаешь, что без контракта ничего не делают.

— Я готов! — сказал Стив, сведя брови свои. — Слышал я, что под важными бумагами ставят даже печати; постой же, я припечатаю!

Тут метнул он вперед щит свой и так ударил им Локи, что упал тот на спину, а сам кинулся сверху и прижал его, точно змею. И точно припечатал: на лбу Локи была теперь отпечатана ясная звезда со щита его, посох же отлетел в сторону и торчал из снегу.

Завыл и заметался Локи, однако не мог скинуть с себя Стива. Капитан же, зная о хитростях его, так заломил ему рога, что не мог Локи даже охнуть и только скулил жалобно.

— Постой, голубчик! — закричал Капитан, — а вот это как тебе покажется? — При сем слове он скрутил Локи так, что тот не мог уже и скулить и сделался тих, как ягненок. — Постой же, будешь ты у меня знать подучивать на грехи добрых людей и честных козаков! — Тут Стив, не выпуская рогов, воздел над Локи щит свой и приготовился ударить.

— Помилуй, Роджерс! — жалобно простонал Локи, — все, что для тебя нужно, все сделаю, отпусти только живым, не бей меня страшным боем!

— А, вот каким голосом запел, нацист проклятый! Теперь я знаю, что делать. Вези меня сей же час на себе, слышишь, неси, как птица!

— Куда? — произнес печально Локи.

— В Трискелион, прямо к заседателю!

И, как ни был храбр Стив, а все-таки вздрогнул от страха, чувствуя себя подымающимся на воздух.

Долго стоял Тони, раздумывая о странных речах и отчаянном взгляде решительных очей Стивовых. Уже внутри него что-то говорило, что он слишком жестоко поступил с капитаном. Что, если он в самом деле решится на что-нибудь страшное? "Чего доброго! может быть, он с горя вздумает влюбиться в другого и с досады станет называть его лучшим на весь штат и самым для себя дорогим? Но нет, он меня любит. Я так хорош, и впридачу гений! Он меня ни за что не променяет; он шалит, прикидывается. Не пройдет минут десять, как он, верно, придет поглядеть на меня. Я в самом деле суров. Нужно ему дать, как будто нехотя, поцеловать себя. То-то он обрадуется!" И ветреный красавец уже шутил со своими подругами.

— Постойте, — сказала одна из них, — капитан побросал мешки свои; смотрите, какие страшные мешки! Его все любят, а сам он республиканец и уважает старые обычаи; я думаю, запасся подарками для всех, кого знал и не знал, а уж сколько в ответ получил! Роскошь! целые праздники можно распаковывать да удивляться. 

— Это капитановы мешки? — подхватил Тони. — Утащим скорее их и разглядим хорошенько, что в них, да наделаем фотографий для инстаграмма!

Все со смехом одобрили такое предложение.

— Но мы не поднимем их! — закричала вся толпа вдруг, силясь сдвинуть мешки.

— С моей-то новою технологией? — сказал Тони, вновь разжигая звезды на ладонях своих. Яркие, запылали они, и под лучами их мешки стали подыматься. Вот приподнялись они на палец, вот на локоть, вот уже по лицу молодого козака пробежала горделивая радость, как вдруг зашипело в перчатках и пошел из них дымок, пламя погасло, а радость на лице Старка сменилась досадою. — Знал ведь, что надолго не хватит питания! Что ж, делать нечего, идемте за повозкою.

Дивчата, нимало не расстроясь, побежали за повозкою, предвкушая катание.

Пленникам сильно прискучило сидеть в мешках, несмотря на то что отец Филипп, всегда ценивший свежие разведданные, проткнул для себя пальцем порядочную дыру. Если бы еще не было народу, то, может быть, он нашел бы средство вылезть; но вылезть из мешка при всех, показать себя на смех... это удерживало его, и он решился ждать, слегка только покряхтывая под грузом, давившим его сверху. 

Ученый Брюс и сам не менее желал свободы, чувствуя, что под ним лежит что-то такое, на котором сидеть страх было неловко, однако не хотел выбираться наружу, боясь осмеяния. Но как скоро услышал решение Старка, тотчас смекнул, что, хотя и пришла удачная минута освободиться, однако ж прежде того следует успокоиться да развязать мешок, а не рвать его всею силою своей; принялся он, как был привычен, усмирять злобу свою дыхательною гимнастикою, а между тем под ним все что-то шевелилось, то и дело охая и ерзаньями своими мешая достижению дзена.

В то время, как дивчата и молодой Старк побежали за бричкою, протрезвевший несколько после рассказов своих Сокол выходил из шинка расстроенный и не в духе. Хозяйка никаким образом не решалась ему верить в долг; и он хотел было дожидаться, авось-либо придет какой-нибудь набожный человек и попотчует его; но, как нарочно, все добрые люди по праздничному делу пили либо дома, либо у друзей своих; затеплилась, впрочем, слабая надежда в сердце его при виде Джарвиса, однако тот оказался столь прижимист и серьезен натурою, что ни рюмки не налил издержавшемуся козаку, а все рассуждал о меридианах, точности позиционирования и радиочастотных характеристиках, в чем Сокол ни слова ни смыслил бы и на трезвую голову. Однако Джарвис не унимался, бормоча себе под нос про бортовые передатчики и топографию местности, и таким вот порядком вышел вслед за Соколом, оставивши шинкарку в полном изумлении. Был он уже порядочно пьян и потому шел за Соколом в той надежде, что тот выведет его хоть куда-нибудь; однако Сокол, сделавши несколько шагов, набрел на мешки и остановился.

— Вишь, какие мешки кто-то бросил на дороге! — сказал он, осматриваясь по сторонам, — должно быть, тут всякого добра есть. Может, и горилка найдется, коли поискать. Полезло же кому-то набрать столько всякой всячины! Экие страшные мешки! Положим даже, что они набиты сплошь печеньем да жуткими теми свитерами с оленями, до которых немного найдется охотников, так что с того? Все равно хорошо! За каждый свитер дадут мне осьмуху горилки. Утащить скорее, чтобы кто не увидел. — Тут взвалил он себе на плечи мешок с Брюсом и отцом Филиппом, но почувствовал, что он слишком тяжел. — Нет, одному будет тяжело, — проговорил он, оборачиваясь к спутнику своему. Джарвис, покачиваясь, стоял в размышлениях об орбитальных спутниках и силился вспомнить, где оставил хозяина своего, да все не мог. — Эй, приятель! Помоги нести этакую тяжесть! Помоги, человек добрый, а добром разделимся пополам.

— Мешки? — повторил Джарвис, как бы не до конца проснувшись, — мешки… а с чем мешки?

— Да чорт его ведает, но уж ясно, что с добром, — ответил Сокол, поглощенный сладким видением запотевшей бутыли, заткнутой кукурузным початком. — Так поможешь?

— Добро, — повторил Джарвис, все еще не придя в полную ясность разума. Все, что оставалось в памяти его, касалось поисков старшего Старка, однако ж помнил он и о том, что всю жизнь свою, исключая времена попоек и волочения за женским полом, посвятил его хозяин установлению добра по всему миру, порой и принудительным образом. — Добро — это доброе дело… тьху ты, тавто… тавтология…

“Вишь, какими словами ругается, — подумал Сокол уважительно. — Ученый человек и спьяну такое выговорить способен”.

Тут выдернули они наскоро из плетня палки, положили на них мешок и понесли на плечах.

— Куда ж мы несем его? — спросил дорогою Джарвис, все не могший отвлечься от поисков, застрявших в голове его не хуже, чем корова застревает в тыне. — В шинок?

Сокол припомнил последние слова шинкарки, гнавшей его от вожделенной бутыли, и замотал головою.

— Оно бы и я так думал, чтобы в шинок; но ведь проклятая шинкарка Хилл не поверит, подумает еще, что где-нибудь украли; к тому же я только что оттуда. Отнесем его в мою хату. Нам никто не помешает: жинки нет дома.

— Да точно ли нет дома? — спросил Джарвис, сам не знаючи, отчего спрашивает о сем, однако слыша в голосе Сокола опасение от одного упоминания жинки его.

— Слава богу, ум еще не пропил, — сказал Сокол, — отправил ее с детьми на хутор подальше от глаз людских. Думаю, нескоро и вернется.

— Кто там? — закричала жена Сокола, услышав шум, произведенный приходом двух приятелей с мешком, и отворяя дверь.

Сокол остолбенел.

— Вот тебе на! — произнес Джарвис, опустя руки.

Жена козака Сокола была сокровище, каких нечасто сыщешь на белом свете. Сколько было нужно, столько сидела она дома, дожидаясь возвращения мужа из походов его, и если чего и не могла перенести, так это пияцтва его и вечной готовности к проделкам самого разного роду; имела она в сердце своем тихую надежду на то, что когда-нибудь и он, как многие из козаков, остепенится, однако же до сих пор не было к тому никаких поводов. Теперь же, просидев почти весь праздник без законного мужа, была она в том состоянии, что и раскаленный горшок, ежели плеснуть в него водою. Приметила она и Джарвиса, и мешок, и оттого пришла в еще большее раздражение.

— Вот это хорошо! — сказала она с таким видом, в котором заметна была ярость ястреба, готового кинуться с небес. — Покуда сидит жена дома, шляешься ты где ни попадя? Дети плачут, ищут тебя, индейка стынет…

— Ну, пошла писать губерния, — пробормотал Сокол, пятясь с виноватым видом. — На два часа отойдешь выпить чарку оковитой*…

— Чарку? хороша же чарка! — сказала жена его, взявши руки в боки и принимая грозный вид. — Уж верно, сам чорт утопился бы в той чарке, да десяток козацких чаек* прихватил бы с собою, и тех следа бы не стало, такая твоя чарка! Кого привел ты в дом? Что это, с виду будто бы человек пристойный, а лыка не вяжет? Что приволок с собою — снова стрелы да колчаны? Дети уж и не помнят, когда играли другим, знай только твоею взрывчаткою кур да гусей пугают!

— Да что ты… Лаура… — начал было Сокол, но оттого и называют порой всякую жинку ведьмою, что находится она в несомненном родстве с лукавою Евою и всегда знает, когда крикнуть, а когда и заплакать, и ласкою и таскою принуждает даже самого крепкого из козаков сделать по воле ея. Закрыла лицо свое Лаура и стала всхлипывать отчаянно, точно скрыпучий журавель на колодязе, и козак Сокол, любивший ея всем легкомысленным сердцем своем, кинулся утешать. 

— Смотри же, — говорил он, — ведь пришел, а не замерз где-нибудь под коморою, а что выпил, так не без повода. Не плачь, зиронька* моя, одну тебя люблю, а доброго человека сего взял с собою только чтобы подарки унести. Смотри, какой страшный мешок!.. найдется в нем, надобно думать, и для тебя, и для детей пряников да игрушек в достатке. Не плачь же, помоги лучше развязать его да поглядеть, что там. Не зря ведь тащили этакую тяжесть!

Утерев слезы и поставив на пол каганец, жинка его развязала мешок и заглянула внутрь. “Вот сейчас крикнет от радости и бросится на шею ко мне, — думал Сокол, — и больше не станет браниться”. Но Лаура молчала.

— Что там такое? — спросила она, наконец, показывая на что-то громадное, недобро шевелившееся в мешке и испускавшее рычания и вздохи. — Что принес ты в дом вместо подарков?

— Э, да тут что-то живое, как бы не целый кабан! — заявил Джарвис, окончательно сбившись с панталыку при виде ворочавшегося в мешке Брюса. Тот до половины позеленел и пытался вылезти наружу, однако мешок был узок ему в плечах. Лаура вскрикнула и отступила несколько назад; по виду ясно было, что готова она вооружиться скалкою.

— Кабан! — повторила она. — Живой кабан! В моей прихожей! — воскликнула она, с гневом и ужасом поворачивая очи свои на мужа. — А все ты виноват!

— Что ж делать! — произнес, пожимая плечами, Сокол. — Не тигр, и то ладно!

— Как что? — вскричала Лаура. — Чего стоите? унесите его отсюда скорее, покуда не вырвался да не попортил мебели! ну, приступай!

— Придешь без подарков — худо, с подарком — худо… — начал было Сокол, но в мешке так заворочалось и захрюкало, что он, ухвативши его за угол, потянул от греха подальше из хаты. Однако ж не успел и пары шагов сделать, как Брюс, напрягши могучие плечи свои, разорвал горловину мешка, вылез и стал посреди прихожей, осматриваясь и рыча. Был он почти весь зелен, как снятый с бахчи кавун*, и готов уже был, рассерженный долгим заточением своим, кинуться крушить направо и налево, как выбежали на шум дети и закричали:

— Елка! Человек-елка! 

Вслед за этим повисли они на плечах ученого Брюса, как, бывает, цыганчата вешаются на попавшего им перехожего; как ни отбивайся — обшарят все карманы да со смехом разбегутся кто куда. Брюс, хотя и пребывая в сильном раздражении, все ж имел в сердце своем достаточно гуманизму, чтобы ничего дурного не сделать несмышленышам, и потому обратился, к великому расстройству их, вновь человеком. Стоя в прихожей, озирался он, как только что пробудившийся от долгого сна, и знай протирал запотевшие с морозу очки, чудом оставшиеся целыми.

Жена Сокола вскрикнула, ударивши об полы руками, и все невольно разинули рты.

— Что ж ты, Лаура, говоришь: кабан! Это не кабан! — сказал Сокол, выпуча глаза.

— Потрясающее… паранормальное… явление, — заметил Джарвис, трезвея от удивления. — Хоть что хочешь говори, хоть тресни, а не обошлось без природного феномена. 

— Это Брюс! — успокоил его Сокол, — он и не на такое способен. Брюс, как оказался ты в мешке?

— Стечением обстоятельств, — твердо отвечал Брюс, во что бы ни стало решивший не выдавать Наталки. Дети снова повисли на нем, едва не поваливши на пол, и он прибавил, водружая очки на нос свой, — постойте же, дети, я вас порадую: в мешке лежит еще что-то, — может, кто из вас хотел котенка на Рождество?.. впрочем, для котенка великовато, однако уверен, что в мешке был я не один. Подо мною беспрестанно что-то шевелилось.

Дети кинулись к мешку, хозяйка дома уцепилась с противной стороны, боясь за них и крича, чтобы вели они себя как подобает воспитанным детям, и беспорядок возобновился бы снова, если бы отец Филипп, увидевши теперь, что ему некуда скрыться, не выкарабкался из мешка.

Соколова жена, хотя и не была ведьмою, остолбенела и выпустила из рук мешок.

— Вот и другой еще! — вскрикнул с изумлением Джарвис, узнавший Филиппа — тот порою захаживал и к Старкам, особливо после того, как целые три часа весь околоток сидел, нечаянными стараниями их, по подвалам и коморам, так громко испытывали они новейшие пушки да пистоли, — что происходит на свете... голова идет кругом... как бы и рынок акций не рухнул!.. не котят и не подарки кладут в мешки, а людей!

— Это отец Филипп! — произнес изумившийся более всех Брюс. — Вот тебе на! ай да Наталка! посадить в мешок... — тут взгляд его потемнел, а щеки налились зеленью. — То-то, я гляжу, у нее полная хата мешков... А я думал, что она только мне одному... Вот тебе и Наталка!

С теми словами выбежал он из хаты в намерении вернуться к Наталке и заглянуть в нечестные ее очи, однако когда доброму читателю вздумается тревожиться о судьбе Наталкиной, то спешу его успокоить: нет и быть не может на свете того, с чем не справилась бы ведьма, особливо же рыжая. И часа не пройдет, как усмирится в ученом Брюсе вся его ревность, а любовь, питаясь ею, как огонь хворостинами, сделается крепче прежнего.

Джарвис же, протрезвев от всего случившегося, счел за лучшее отправиться домой в слабой надежде найти там работодателя своего.

Дивчата немного удивились, не найдя одного мешка, а Тони нахмурился, негодуя на чужое воровитое проворство. Все принялись за мешок и взвалили его на повозку. Говард, слыша знакомый голос, решился молчать, рассуждая: если он закричит, чтобы его выпустили и развязали мешок, то будет от того ущерб его имиджу. 

Девушки между тем обсели повозку и щебетали какая о чем, да так звонко и о таких разных и мудреных девичьих делах, включая и пресловутые лабутены, что у человека непривычного, пожалуй, заложило бы в ухе. Множество, шаля, делало селфи, развалившись в изящных позах на повозке, другие взбирались на сам мешок с изо всех сил молчавшим Говардом. Тот решился сносить все. Наконец проехали, отворили настежь двери в хате Старка и с хохотом втащили мешок.

— Посмотрим, что-то лежит тут, — закричали все, бросившись развязывать.

Тут Говард, не выдержав долгого сидения в неподвижности и почуяв домашнее тепло, зашевелился, и дивчата в испуге кинулись прочь.

— Ах, тут сидит кто-то! — закричали все. Поднялась суматоха, и Говард выбрался все-таки из мешка, чем только усилил панику. 

— Что за черт! куда вы мечетесь как угорелые? — сказал он, оглядываясь. — Тони?

— Ах, батьку! — произнес Тони, думая про себя, что из многих странных дел отца его это еще не самое странное. — Что делал ты в мешке?

— Экспериментировал, — произнес Говард с таким видом, точно всю жизнь свою работал, сидючи в мешках. — А вы, как видно, веселитесь?

Смущенные девушки понемногу стали возвращаться, радуясь такой оказии. Обнаружить двух Старков вместо одного дорогого стоило. Говард приосанился и уж хотел предложить всем шампанского, как в дверях появился верный его Джарвис.

— И мистер Старк здесь, — сказал он, в недоумении, меряя его взглядом с головы до ног, — вишь как!.. а я-то!.. — более он ничего не мог сказать.

— Горилка была крепкая, — сочувственно заметил Говард и, вспомнив, что при неловких ситуациях воспитанному человеку должно говорить о погоде, спросил. — Должно быть, на дворе холодно? 

— Морозец есть, — отвечал Джарвис, икая и трезвея под взглядом его. Увидал он и пустой мешок, брошенный на полу, и взъерошенную голову Говарда, и чрезвычайным умом своим, хотя и обожженным несколько горилкою, сделал правильные выводы. — А позвольте спросить вас, мистер Старк, чем вы смазываете волосы свои, салом или бриолином?

Он хотел не то сказать, он хотел спросить: "Как вы, мистер Старк, залезли в этот мешок?" — но сам не понимал, как выговорил совершенно другое.

— Бриолином лучше! — сказал Старк. — Ну, Тони, веселитесь, а я, пожалуй, пойду поработаю!

И, скинув измятую в мешке шубу, отправился в лабораторию.

— Для чего спросил я сдуру, чем он мажет волосы, когда и сам заказывал бриолину его целую бутыль! — произнес Джарвис и, утвердясь в правоте давнего решения своего не покидать дома иначе как по крайней необходимости, отправился приводить себя в порядок с твердым намерением позабыть о всех треволнениях чудной ночи.

С тем и оставим их и возвратимся к капитану, потому что уже на дворе, верно, есть час девятый.

 

Сначала страшно показалось Стиву, когда поднялся он от земли на такую высоту, что ничего уже не мог видеть внизу, и пролетел как муха под самым месяцем так, что если бы не наклонился немного, то зацепил бы его шапкою. Однако ж мало спустя он ободрился и стал смотреть по сторонам. Все было светло в вышине. Воздух в легком серебряном тумане был прозрачен. Все было видно, и даже можно было заметить, как вихрем пронесся мимо их, трепая крыльями, парубок Вилсоненко; как звезды, собравшись в кучу, играли в жмурки; как летевший под месяцем гражданский борт покачал крылом, приветствуя капитана, да еще и наклонился, когда все пассажиры его кинулись на одну сторону с фотоаппаратами... много еще всякого встречали они. Все, видя капитана, на минуту останавливалось поглядеть на него и отсалютовать, а потом снова неслось далее и продолжало свое; капитан все летел; и вдруг заблестел перед ним Вашингтон весь в огне. Локи, перелетев через Монумент, привычным делом оборотился в коня, и капитан увидел себя на лихом скакуне середи улицы.

Стук, гром, блеск кинулись на Стива все разом; по обеим сторонам улицы громоздились высокие небоскребы, увешанные блестящей рекламою и рождественскими гирляндами; свист, гудки, скрып тормозов, звуки ругани и музыка отзывались громом и отдавались с четырех сторон; дома росли и будто подымались из земли на каждом шагу; мосты дрожали; машины то стояли в вечных пробках, то летали, словно думая оторваться от земли. Снег скрыпел под тысячами шагавших повсюду пешеходов, и то и дело слышался то смех, то крик.

С изумлением оглядывался капитан на все стороны. Ему случалось ранее бывать в столице, однако не под Рождество; усыпанный снегом и радостными огнями город показался ему незнакомым и еще большим, чем прежде; казалось, что все дома устремили на него свои бесчисленные огненные очи и глядели. Люди, и правда, глядели на него, а кто-то даже стал махать руками, приветствуя. Не желая быть узнанным, направился капитан в ближайшую подворотню и сказал, поразмыслив:

— Прямиком к Трискелиону ехать не стоит, все равно и заседателя там нету, один засекреченный кабинет. Вот что, принц асгардский, полезай ко мне в карман и веди к агентам Щ.И.Т.а! Везде они ездят, о многом знают — как знать, может, окажут мне способствие!

Локи в одну в одну минуту похудел и сделался таким маленьким, что без труда влез к капитану в карман. А тот не успел оглянуться, как очутился перед большим домом, вошел, сам не зная как, на лестницу, отворил дверь и ободрился, узнавши знакомых агентов, служивших Щ.И.Т.у верою и правдою. Сидели они на шелковых диванах, держа в руках бокалы да тарталетки, и, пользуясь временным затишьем, предавались веселию.

При виде капитана шампанское стало застревать в глотках их, а кое-кто принялся подниматься с мест.

— Нет, не ситуация у нас, — поторопился заверить капитан, знавший, в чем тут дело, — и не грозные спутники готовы выстрелить во все живое на земле, и не заседатель умер, и не нужно снова школьникам и бурсакам* рассказывать о вреде бутылки и люльки. Здравствуйте, добрые люди.

— И тебе здравствовать, капитан, — ответила на это агент Шерон, питавшая к Стиву тайную склонность. Была она хороша собой и мастерица стрелять. — Вот где увиделись! 

— Однако же в чем причина, чтобы ты, человек занятой, появился здесь в самый канун Рождества? — спросил другой агент. — Неужели снова Локи готовит армию против нашей нации?

При этих словах Локи завозился в кармане, но, испугавшись разоблачения, а пуще того — крепкой капитанской ладони, словно бы невзначай похлопавшей по бедру рядом с укрытием его, вновь совершенно затих.

— Нет, — вновь сказал Стив, — Локи, как ни старался, не смог побороть стремление людей к свободе, равенству и братству, а теперь только лишь козни строить может, и то безрезультатно. 

Агенты, уже ждавшие патриотической речи, поспешили сунуть ему в руку бокал и выпить за все, что могли упомнить, начиная с основания Щ.И.Т.а и заканчивая всеми славными победами его. Капитан выпил и проговорил:

— Если б только знали мы, откуда берут враги наши силу, способную питать их замыслы, да поставить на службу Земле — боялись бы они даже приблизиться к человечеству!

Агенты переглядывались меж собою, не зная, к чему клонит он, и Стив, чувствуя в душе своей страстную любовь к родной матери-Отчизне, подогреваемую и любовью к Тони, продолжал:

— Если бы только удалось завладеть тою энергиею, что вражьи силы то и дело оборачивают против нас… или же, по меньшей мере, данными о том, где искать ее...

Тут по лицу Шерон промелькнуло выражение смущения, и, кашлянув, изобразила она на лице своем выражение тайного знания, что так и печет изнутри, желая сделаться явным.

Один из агентов, постарше прочих, сказал, дымя люлькою:

— Так ведь есть такие данные!

Остальные кто зашикал на него за разглашение, кто заговорил о том, что уж кто-кто, а Капитан словом и делом не раз доказал, что достоин знать если не всю подноготную, то уж по меньшей мере половину ея, а кто даже взялся сетовать на привычку заседателя Фьюри все, что только можно, опечатывать тройным грифом секретности. Шерон же, понизив голос, сказала так:

— Давным-давно лежит в подвалах Щ.И.Т.а тот артефакт, из которого черпала силу всяческая нечисть. Зовется он тессерактом; заседатель Фьюри запер его на замок, получивши, и решил никому не отдавать в руки, чтобы избежать последствий. 

Стив, догадывавшийся обо всех этих обстоятельствах, а после слов молодого Старка и вовсе в них уверившийся, сказал только:

— Где же сейчас заседатель?

— Должен был ехать встречаться со Старком, — ответила Шерон, — да в самый последний момент отправился к президенту; верно, и сейчас еще там. Да и мы, кстати, собираемся прямиком туда на помощь тамошним агентам да охранникам.

— Прямиком туда? — обнадежился капитан. — Так возьмите и меня с собою!

Это предложение не вызвало ни в ком отрицания; все агенты знали, кто таков капитан, и коли ему было нужно оказаться в самом Белом Доме, то всякий знал, что не ради забавы, и готов был помочь ему чем потребно. Быстро собрались они и понеслись в огромной бричке, качаясь на рессорах, и с обеих сторон мимо них побежали назад многоэтажные дома, а мостовая, гремя, казалось, сама катилась под ноги. 

«Боже ты мой, — думал Стив, — сколько огней вокруг, как хороша земля наша, а все-таки и свет мне немил без Тони. Хотя бы вернуться с победою и взглянуть в очи его…»

Бричка остановилась перед зданием, знакомым каждому доброму американцу, и агенты посыпались из нее горохом. За ними последовал и капитан и заторопился вверх по лестнице. С невольным восхищением поглядывал капитан на убранные к празднику лестницы и залы, на елку, раскинувшую зеленые лапы свои, и на горы подарков, до которых так охочи и дети, и взрослые в канун Рождества.

— Что за лестница! — шептал про себя капитан, шагая по мраморным ступеням вверх и вверх. — Какие великие люди ступали тут же, где я сейчас иду! От самого Вашингтона до Рузвельта — все, все великие люди страны моей проходили здесь, и не о том ли я мечтал, когда хворою дытыною лежал под одеялом и думал о будущности своей? Не этого ли хотел — всеми силами служить стране, которую люблю всей душою, и хоть постараться стать рядом с ними, великими?

Тут пришлось ему поспешить, потому что агенты пошли далее, не обращая внимания ни на богатое убранство, ни на портреты Президентов, вперивших в Стива очи свои. Сколько славы и почета от простых граждан ни имел капитан, но до сих пор видал Белый Дом только на фотографиях, а лично не бывал дальше забору; потому простим ему, читатель, некую восторженность. Следовал за агентами Стив, стараясь не оскользнуться на паркете. Прошли три залы, а Стив все еще не переставал удивляться. Вступивши в четвертую, он невольно подошел к висевшей на стене картине. То была “Статуя Свободы” Нормана Роквелла. 

"Что за картина! что за чудная живопись! — рассуждал он, — вот, кажется, краски да холст, а как много говорит сия картина каждому патриоту Америки! кажется, сама Свобода живая! а краски! боже ты мой, какие краски! контуры! важная работа!"

Может быть, долго еще бы стоял Стив перед картиною, если бы Локи не зашевелился у него в кармане, напомнив о деле; спохватился капитан и пошел догонять других. Агенты прошли еще две залы и остановились в небольшой, однако богато убранной. Тут велено им было дожидаться. В зале толпилось несколько генералов в шитых золотом мундирах, с медалями да орденами. Агенты стали в кучу.

Минуту спустя вошел в сопровождении целой свиты помощников величественного роста, довольно плотный человек в черном кожаном плаще. Был он и сам черен, как ворон, с блестящею арапскою кожею и смоляными с сединою волосами; один глаз был закрыт кожаною нашлепкою, на лице изображалась какая-то надменная величавость, во всех движениях видна была привычка повелевать. Все, кто был в комнате, и даже генералы, которые расхаживали довольно спесиво в золотых мундирах, засуетились, и с низкими поклонами, казалось, ловили его каждое слово и даже малейшее движение, чтобы сейчас лететь выполнять его. Но он не обратил даже и внимания, едва кивнул головою и подошел к агентам.

— Все ли вы здесь? — спросил он, обводя агентов взглядом единственного глаза. 

Те подтвердили.

— Не забудете действовать так, как я вас учил?

— Не забудем, — сказала Шерон. 

Тут взгляд заседателя — ибо был это сам заседатель Фьюри, — остановился на Стиве, и уже удивление и готовность вопрошать появилась на лице его, как в другой комнате послышались голоса, и Стив не знал, куда деть свои глаза от множества вошедших дам в атласных платьях с длинными хвостами и мужчин в дорогих костюмах. Он только видел один блеск и больше ничего. Агенты вдруг пошли врассыпную и словно втянулись в стены, так что и малейшего следа их не осталось; так выучил их заседатель беречь покой мирных граждан и власть имущих, чтобы те и не замечали неустанных трудов их, а только лишь наслаждались результатами. Стив остался стоять, не зная, куда деть себя и ожидая гнева заседателя, однако тот лишь усмехнулся криво и сказал:

— Умеешь ты, капитан, являться вовремя.

Тут все присутствующие — и дамы, и генералы, и политики, — поворотились с почтением к широко распахнутым дверям и затихли; над пышною толпою пронесся как бы выдох; настала тишина, в ней прозвучала мелодия, знакомая каждому доброму американцу, и Стив выпрямился, салютуя ей. Тут же и все прочие вытянулись как подобает, и невысокий седой старик с гордою осанкою и пресыщенным взором появился, проходя меж ними и вполголоса говоря с супругою своей:

— Все же ночь перед Рождеством — время хлопотное, и чего бы только я ни отдал, чтобы сейчас сидеть с семьей у камина да глядеть на падающий снег…

— Скажи лучше — пить, старый ты греховодник, — отвечала супруга его, сверкая бриллиантами. — Долг твой перед нацией велит в эту ночь быть с народом, коим взялся ты управлять и принес в том клятву на Библии Линкольна…

“Эге-ге, — против воли подумал Стив, — хотя бы и в Белом Доме, а и тут жинка пилит мужа своего, как если бы он был простой козак и воротился из шинка, шатаясь и пропив все до последнего гроша. Все, как и у нас!”

Старик, шагавший меж разряженной толпы и время от времени кивавший то одному, то другому с рассеянным видом, остановился тем временем перед заседателем.

— Что же? — спросил он вполголоса. — Так-так, и бравый наш капитан, о котором столько я слыхал, здесь! 

Стив, питая глубочайшее уважение и к президенту, и к нации, его выбравшей, отсалютовал старику со всем почтением.

— Да, — продолжал тот, водя очами по сторонам, — после того покушения меры безопасности выбраны беспрецедентные. От агентов твоих, Николас, не продохнуть, в самом деле не продохнуть! Ни в клуне*, ни в поветке*, ни в хате нет от них покоя. Точно нечистая сила: видеть их не видишь, а что рядом они, чуешь всей кожею. Даже и под святой праздник не унимаются они.

Заседатель при этих упреках приобрел вид предовольный и надменный разом, заявивши при том:

— После того, как единственно удача и помощь Старка предотвратили гибель вашу, без агентов никак невозможно. Врагов у нашей нации как маковых зерен в головке, а потому…

— Да, да, — заскучав, перебил его президент. — Пусть хотя бы покажутся мне и гостям моим да выпьют по глотку шампанского, ведь сегодня канун Рождества!

Хмуря бровь, заседатель все-таки не рискнул ослушаться и велел агентам снять маскировку. В ту же минуту стало видно их, как обычно видим мы простых людей, не снабженных ни масками, что искусно подделывают черты лица чужого, ни хитроумными отражателями, что даже самого грузного и рослого человека не позволяют заметить, как если бы был он не более чем песчинкой на полу, ни, наконец, теми загадочными приспособлениями, что одного человека могут выдать за другого с той же легкостью, с какой хитрая баба на рынке подменяет жирного гуся тощим.

— Так, так, — промолвил президент, ходя перед строем и разглядывая агентов со всем вниманием. — Однако же хорошо заседатель вышколил вас, и если б был кто из вашей братии рядом со мною во время последней ситуации — не пришлось бы иметь одну только надежду на Старка.

При звуке любимого имени вздрогнул Стив и невольно сделал шаг вперед, привлекши к себе внимание.

— И ты, бравый капитан, — с тем удовольствием, которое дает человеку ожидание праздника и сознание собственной значительности, произнес президент, — сколько раз рисковал жизнью своею ради народа нашего, а значит, и ради меня самого. Вся страна оплакивала тебя, когда прошел слух, будто ты утопился в ледяной воде, и вся радовалась потом, выяснив, что то была только лишь газетная утка…

Стив, которому неловко было стоять под похвалами, а пуще того чувствовать себя невольным обманщиком, покосился на заседателя. Тот стоял со скучающим видом и, не обращая ни на кого внимания, проверял свой коммуникатор.

— Служить народу и стране моей — вот честь для меня, — сказал, наконец, Стив, чувствуя, что взоры всего общества направлены на него в ожидании положенных слов. — Но мало было бы проку с меня одного, как бы ни был крепок щит мой. Без друзей, готовых прийти на помощь простым гражданам, без Щ.И.Т.а и того содействия, какое он оказывает…

Тут капитан, не привыкши к долгим речам, почувствовал, что вот-вот запутается в собственных словах, а потому решился сказать о том, что по-настоящему тревожило сердце его.

— Не только Щ.И.Т. бережет покой нации, — произнес он, чувствуя, как заседатель Фьюри взглядом единственного глаза своего как бы пронзает его насквозь. — Разве можем мы забыть о том дивном оружии, которое одним видом своим заставляет врагов всего мирного человечества бледнеть и отступать?

Президент, поворотясь к заседателю, поглядел на него с усмешкою и промолвил так:

— Не ты ли говорил мне, будто Старки забрали слишком много технологий в свои руки, и потому заслуживают здорового недоверия?

— Говорил, и повторю, — сердясь, ответил Фьюри. — Чортовы гении, а младший еще и весь в отца — такой же несносный индивидуалист!

Услышав это, капитан шагнул вперед, а рука его легла на щит, чем немало испугал он стоявших вокруг. Горя от любви, терзавшей душу, и от тоски по тому, кого только что так сурово осудили, а пуще того — от праведного негодования, он все-таки нашел в себе силы сдержаться и сказал только:

— Если только в этом причина — я готов поручиться за Тони своим словом и именем.

Немало удивленный такой вспышкою, президент произнес, косясь на Заседателя иронически:

— Видишь, и капитан за него ручается, и сам я обязан ему жизнью своею.

Кусая губы от досады, Фьюри вынужден был признать, что был слишком предвзят, а Стив прибавил, горячо и убедительно:

— Мог бы Тони сделаться величайшим защитником Земли, если бы только позволили ему довершить оружие, равного которому нет нигде.

— Что же, — пожав плечами, заметил президент, — не вижу в том ни злого умысла, ни большой опасности. Однажды уже держал наш капитан сию диковину, пусть возьмет снова, если только ее не хватает для того, чтоб защитить народ мой. Пусть доставят сей же час то, что надобно, а ты, капитан, береги тессеракт пуще глаза, да присмотри за Старком. Он, я знаю, человек увлекающийся; как бы в вдохновении своем не изобрел чего-нибудь, с чем и сам не сумеет совладать.

Стив, душа которого взмывала вверх с легкостью птицы, поклялся в этом со всей искренностью чистой души своей. 

— Право, мне очень нравится эта честность! — продолжал президент, устремив глаза на стоявшего подалее от других пожилого человека с сухощавым веселым лицом, которого скромный коричневый кафтан показывал, что он не принадлежал к числу придворных. — Поистине, вот предмет, достойный острого пера вашего!

— Вы, господин президент, слишком милостивы. Сюда нужно, по крайней мере, целую комикс-студию! — отвечал, поклонясь, человек в коричневом.

— По чести скажу вам: я до сих пор без памяти от вашей "Фантастической Четверки". Вы удивительно хорошо рисуете! Однако ж, — продолжал президент, обращаясь снова к агентам, — я слышал, что в Щ.И.Т.е у вас превыше всего секретность и паранойя, так что даже себе самим вы не верите ни в малейшей степени.

— Как же можно, господин президент? — изумилась Шерон, и Стив удивился, слыша, что в ее голосе словно бы зазвенела сталь. — Никому не доверяя, ни работать, ни жить невозможно, а за капитаном шли мы уже не раз, и никогда еще он нас не подводил.

В это время Стиву принесли скромного вида чемоданчик, и сам заседатель, кривясь, вручил его непокорному подчиненному своему.

— Гляди же, Кэп, — пробормотал он вполголоса, — если только Старк по горячности своей и твоему попустительству напортачит… глаз с него не спускай!

«Знал бы ты, старый хрыч, — неблагочестиво подумал Стив, и сердце его зашлось в сладком предвкушении встречи, — что я и сам только того и хочу, чтобы ни глаз своих, ни рук, ни всей души моей не отводить прочь от того, кого люблю больше жизни».

Вслух же он пообещал следить за тем, чтобы в дерзновении своем Тони не навредил ни себе, ни добрым людям. Президент все продолжал расспрашивать агентов о жизни в Щ.И.Т.е и обычаях службы сией, а Стив, отошедши назад, нагнулся к карману, сказал тихо: "Выноси меня отсюда скорее!" — и вдруг, чортовою силою Локи, в одно мгновение очутился далеко от Белого Дома.

 

— Утонул! ей-богу, утонул! вот чтобы я не сошла с этого места, если не утонул! — лепетала толстая баба, стоя в куче таких же растревоженных баб без роду и племени посереди широкой грязной площади, называемой по старому обычаю форумом.

— Что ж, разве я лгунья какая? разве я у кого-нибудь сюжет украла? разве я извращала канон, что ко мне не имеют веры? — кричала другая баба в затрепанной свитке с изображением пастуха Козолупенко, размахивая руками. — Вот чтобы мне воды не захотелось пить, если в инстаграмме не видела собственными глазами, как Роджерс повесился!

— Роджерс повесился? вот тебе на! — воскликнул Говард, проходивший в тот час мимо по какой-то надобности своей, остановился и протеснился ближе к говорившим.

— Скажи лучше, чтоб тебе Первого Мстителя не захотелось пересматривать, старая анонщица! — отвечала баба, — нужно быть такой сумасшедшей, как ты, чтобы повеситься! Он утонул! утонул в пролубе! Это я так знаю, как то, что ты разжигала сейчас в истеричечной.

— Срамница! вишь, чем стала попрекать! — гневно возразила баба с портретом Козолупенко. — Молчала бы, негодница! Разве я не знаю, что это ты дурным голубем летаешь каждый вечер и разводишь срачи между добрыми людьми?

Противница ее вспыхнула.

— Что голубем? В какой тред голубем? что ты врешь?

— Го-о-о-лубем? — пропела, теснясь к спорившим, модераторша в тулупе из меха шанхайских барсов, крытом сине-красно-белою китайкою. — Я дам знать голубя! Кто это говорит — голубь?

— А вот кто, что ни вечер, разжигает в истеричечной! — сказала баба с фиолетовым носом, указывая на соперницу.

— Так это ты, сука, — сказала модераторша, подступая к той, — так это ты, ведьма, напускаешь срача на весь тред и мечешься, гадя всем подряд?

— Отвяжись от меня, сатана! — говорила, пятясь, заподозренная в столь ужасном деянии.

— Вишь, проклятая ведьма, чтоб ты не дождала Конца Игры видеть, негодная! Тьфу!.. — Тут модераторша плюнула прямо в глаза бабе с портретом Козолупенко. Та хотела и себе сделать то же, но вместо того плюнула в Говарда, который, чтобы лучше все слышать, подобрался к самим спорившим.

— А, скверная баба! — закричал Говард, обтирая полою лицо и в гневе сводя брови. Это заставило всех разойтись с ругательствами в разные стороны. — Экая мерзость! — повторял он, продолжая обтираться. — Так Роджерс утонул! Боже ты мой, а какой важный герой был! какие подвиги славные умел совершать, каких только врагов не уничтожал кулаками своими! Что за сила была! Да, — продолжал он, задумавшись, — таких людей мало у нас. То-то я, еще сидя в проклятом мешке, замечал, что бедняжка был крепко не в духе. Вот тебе и капитан! был, а теперь и нет! А я собирался было опробовать еще один способ улучшить щит его!..

И, будучи полон таких христианских мыслей, Говард тихо побрел в свою хату, где за чаркою крепчайшего виски и принялся горевать о потерянных научных возможностях.

Тони смутился, когда до него дошли такие вести. Он мало верил болтовне глупых баб на форуме и знал, что кузнец довольно набожен, а больше того упрям, чтобы решиться сдаться и тем погубить свою душу. Но что, если он в самом деле ушел с намерением никогда не возвращаться? А вряд ли и в другом месте где найдется такой молодец, как капитан! Он же так любил его! Он долее всех выносил его капризы! Тони всю ночь под своим одеялом поворачивался с правого бока на левый, с левого на правый — и не мог заснуть. То, разметавшись в обворожительной наготе, которую ночной мрак скрывал даже от него самого, он почти вслух бранил себя; то, приутихнув, решался ни о чем не думать — и все думал, и весь горел; и к утру влюбился по уши в капитана.

Настало утро. Вся церковь еще до света была полна народа. Пожилые благотворительницы почтенного поведения в белых намитках, в белых суконных свитках набожно крестились у самого входа церковного. Дамы из высшего общества в дорогих платьях, а иные даже в синих кунтушах с золотыми назади усами, стояли впереди их. Дивчата, у которых на головах намотана была целая лавка лент, а на шее монист, крестов и дукатов, старались пробраться еще ближе к иконостасу. Но впереди всех были дворяне и простые американские мужики с усами, с чубами, с толстыми шеями и только что выбритыми подбородками, все большею частию в праздничной одеже; на всех лицах, куда ни глянь, виден был праздник. Козак Сокол облизывался, воображая, как он разговеется колбасою; дивчата помышляли о том, как они будут ковзаться с хлопцами на льду; светские львицы усерднее, нежели когда-либо, шептали молитвы. По всей церкви слышно было, как Брюс шумно клал поклоны. Один только Тони стоял как будто сам не свой: увлеченный отцом в презираемую обычно за ненаучность церковь, он не молился, но и не скучал, как того можно было ожидать. На сердце у него столпилось столько разных чувств, одно другого досаднее, одно другого печальнее, что лицо его выражало одно только сильное раздражение и горе; порой казалось, что и слезы дрожали в глазах — впрочем, мог то быть и блеск множества свечей, пылавших у святых образов. Дивчата не могли понять этому причины и не подозревали, чтобы виною был Роджерс. Однако ж не одинТони был занят капитаном. Все миряне заметили, что праздник — как будто не праздник; что как будто все чего-то недостает. Как на беду, и дьяк Филипп после путешествия в мешке охрип и дребезжал едва слышным голосом; правда, козак Росомаха, по случаю праздника выбравшийся из берлоги своей, славно брал баса, но куда бы лучше, если бы и капитан был, который всегда, бывало, как только пели "Прекрасная Америка" или "Боевой Гимн Республики", прибавлял к песням хора пылкую речь свою, от которой душа всякого честного гражданина взлетала ввысь и преисполнялась святости. Уже отошла заутреня; после заутрени отошла обедня... куда же это, в самом деле, запропастился капитан?

 

Еще быстрее в остальное время ночи несся Локи с капитаном назад. И мигом очутился Стив около своей хаты. В это время пропел петух, и бедный злоумышленник дернулся в попытке убежать. 

— Куда? — закричал Стив, ухватя за плащ хотевшего убежать Локи, — постой, приятель, еще не все: я еще не поблагодарил тебя!

Тут, схвативши хворостину, отвесил он ему три удара, и бедный Локи припустил бежать, как нерадивый бурсак, которого только что выпороли за школярские бесчинства и леность. Итак, вместо того чтобы провесть, соблазнить и одурачить других, враг человеческого рода был сам одурачен. После сего Стив вошел к себе, упал на узкую лавку, служившую ему единственной постелью, и проспал до обеда. Проснувшись, он испугался, когда увидел, что солнце уже высоко, и что проспал он едва не все на свете, а ведь могло за это время случиться и так, что кому-нибудь из добрых людей нужна была помощь, и тщетно взывал он, ожидая прихода Капитана. Тут ненадолго погрузился Стив в уныние, рассуждая, что это, верно, бог нарочно, в наказание за грешное его намерение погубить свою душу, наслал сон, который не дал даже ему ни исполнить свой долг, ни хотя бы побывать в такой торжественный праздник в церкви. Но, однако ж, успокоив себя тем, что в следующую неделю исповедается в этом грехе и с сегодняшнего же дня начнет бить по боксерской груше своей вдвое усерднее, огляделся он по сторонам; в хате не было никого. Видно, Наталка еще не возвращалась. Бережно раскрыл он чемоданчик, полученный от заседателя, и долго дивился неземному сиянию тессеракта и чудному происшествию минувшей ночи; умылся, оделся как можно лучше, вынул из сундука новый шлем с белыми крыльями по бокам, начистил верный щит свой и отправился прямо к Говарду.

Говард, всю ночь поминавший капитана до того искренне, что едва не пропустил заутрени, выпучил глаза, когда вошел к нему Стив, и не знал, чему дивиться больше: тому ли, что Стив опять воскрес, тому ли, что посмел к нему прийти, игнорируя табличку «Занято, идет эксперимент, не беспокоить», повешенную Джарвисом на двери хаты, или тому, что он нарядился таким щеголем. Но еще больше изумился он, когда Стив поклонился ему, положил перед ним щит свой и проговорил самым искренним голосом:

— Знаю, не стоит тревожить тебя посреди ученых штудий, но и ждать не в силах; не гневись! вот тебе и щит мой — бей, сколько душа пожелает, отдаюсь сам; во всем каюсь; бей, да не прогоняй только! Мы ж с тобою одно дело делаем: ты — техникой и наукой, я — кулаками да щитом.

Говард не без тайного удовольствия видел, как капитан, который никому не кланялся, сгибал в руке пятаки и подковы, как гречневые блины, тот самый славный капитан готов был, казалось, умолять его выслушать. Полно, да не чудится ли с перепою…

— Будет с тебя, вставай! — заявил он, пытаясь сообразить, что за нужда могла привести Роджерса к нему и заставить говорить так почтительно. — Ну, теперь говори, чего тебе хочется?

— Отдай, батько, за меня сына своего!

Говард немного подумал, поглядел на Стива в новом шлеме и щит, блестевший, как рождественская звезда. Вздохнул он тайно о юности, что наступала ему на пятки не только в оружейном деле, и сказал решительно:

— Добре! присылай сватов!

В ту же минуту и Тони, изведясь окончательно и совсем уж было решившись отвлечься работою, переступил порог хаты и увидел капитана. Негромко вскрикнув, застыл он, рассматривая того, и вперил с изумлением и радостью в него очи, прекрасней которых не было на всем белом свете.

— Погляди, какую я тебе принес диковину! — сказал Роджерс, — то самое, чего вам с отцом недоставало, чтобы довести до конца труд свой! Только береги себя, Тони, об одном прошу –и мне позволь быть подле тебя всю жизнь, сколько бы ни выпало нам вместе.

— Нет! нет! мне не нужно ничего! — вдруг сказал Тони, замахав руками и не сводя со Стива очей, — я и без тессеракта... 

Далее он не договорил и опустил невозможные очи свои. Стив подошел ближе, взял его за руку; Тони и дышать перестал. Еще никогда не был он так чудно хорош, как сейчас, когда позабыл даже про оружие и дело свое, а помнил только лишь о Стиве и ни о ком другом. Восхищенный Капитан тихо поцеловал его, и лицо молодого Старка пуще загорелось, и он стал еще лучше.

 

Путешествовал Америкой блаженной памяти человек, чьими трудами восхищался не только президент, но и множество простых граждан, хвалил то, что видел вокруг — и щедрые нивы, и высокотехнологичное развитие, и дух свободы, витавший над страною, — и, проезжая по улице, остановился перед новою хатою, высокой до того, что и не каждая ворона могла бы долететь до крыши.

— А чья это такая хата? — спросил он у стоявшего близ дверей красивого парубка, приглядывавшего за ребенком в сине-красной вышитой рубахе с рисунком паука на груди.

— Башня моя и Стива Роджерса, — ответил Тони, потому что это именно был он. Сказав так, поворотился он к мальчику и прибавил, — ну же, Питер, не бойся ничего, я ведь с тобою.

Мальчик, точно того и дожидавшись, полез по стене вверх, да так споро, что впору было заподозрить диавольские козни, но человек в коричневом кафтане был образован и открыт к новому.

— Славно! славная работа! — сказал он, разглядывая двери и окна. А окна все были обведены кругом красною и синею краскою; над дверями же была огромная буква А, точно призывавшая каждого честного гражданина помнить о том, что как алфавит начинается с первой буквы, так и история сия началась с двух парубков, один другого краше. — Пожалуй, уделю я время изображению подвигов и дел ваших, да и дитятко славное не обойду вниманием.

Тони только хмыкнул и пошел вслед за сыном в дом — подрастая, Питер за обоими отцами тянулся до того усердно, что в одиночестве его оставлять не годилось: тут же мчался прочь, стремясь спасти весь род людской от множества бед и невзгод. 

Но еще больше порадовался человек в кафтане, когда узнал, что среди забот своих славный капитан все же не бросил малевания и на стене сбоку, как войдешь в церковь, намалевал Локи в ледяном аду, такого гадкого и гордого, что все плевали, когда проходили мимо; а бабы, как только расплакивалось у них на руках дитя подносили его к картине и говорили: "Он бачь, який злидень намальований!" — и дитя, удерживая слезы, с уважением и страхом косилось на картину и жалось к груди своей матери.

**Author's Note:**

> * люлька, разумеется, не младенческая, а курительная трубка  
> * у Статуи Свободы на короне семь лучей, символизирующих семь морей и семь континентов] (западная географическая традиция насчитывает именно семь континентов).  
> * зброя — оружие  
> * Роуди созвучно с “Rowdy”, что на иноземном наречии означает “хулиган” или же “буйный пьяница, дебошир”. Не суди строго, читатель, Диканьских баб за то, что ко всякому мудреному словцу придумывают они подходящее им понятное прозвище.  
> * шибеник — от шибениця, виселица. Соответственно, висельник  
> * пияка — пьяница  
> * никакое другое сало и в подметки не годится прорезному, то есть имеющему тонкие жилки мяса в толще своей  
> * немцем называют вообще любого иностранца, а особенно человека ученого  
> * худоба (худОба) — не прискорбное состояние тощего человека, а домашний скот  
> * клунки, как и пакунки — разнообразнейшей формы и содержания свертки и пакеты, в данном случае с подарками  
> * журавль — часть колодца  
> * первые строчки Гимна США  
> * крига(крыга) — лед, крыжаная вода — ледяная  
> *хворобливый — болезненный, чахлый  
> * лайка — брань, ругань  
> * дитина (дытына) — ребенок  
> *оковита — искаженное аква вита, обозначает горилку   
> *чайка — козацкое судно   
> *зиронька — звездочка  
> *кавун — арбуз  
> *бурсак — ученик бурсы, обычно славится леностью и привычкою хватать что плохо лежит  
> *клуня — постройка для хранения сена и проч.  
> *поветка — помещение под навесом в крестьянском дворе для хранения хозяйственного инвентаря


End file.
